


Swimming with Sharks

by Not_You



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animalistic, Biting, Charles is a Teacher, Elementary School, Erik is a Shark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parents & Children, Protective Erik, Widowed (before the story starts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik used to be a shark.  Now he's not, and has to figure out how to be a good human father to his twins.  Charles is willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik isn't very good at being human. He knows that. His pups are better. They don't blink with their third eyelids and their skin is smoother. They sleep, too. For hours and hours and he just watches them, wondering if loving them so much is part of being human. Maybe it's because they need so much care and there is no one else to give it. Magda is gone, and it always surprises him how much that still hurts. Taken by sickness when nothing else could break her, his fierce human mate. He supposes he stays with the children because they're hers and she would want him to as much as for their own sake. He always tried to be a good mate to her, but isn't sure he succeeded. Now he closes his eyes and remembers swimming, before the harsh air and light, before Shaw pulled him up out of the ocean and into this complicated place. There were experiments and tests and endless pain, his skeleton warped and wracked before he finally escaped, lurching naked through the fields until Magda found him. Erik and beings like him are protected under the Products of Experimentation Act, so even with Magda gone he can exist in the human world. He has no choice now, and opens his eyes. 

He is packing lunch for his pups. Large sandwiches with thick chunks of roast beef, so they don't get too hungry at school. He also adds some crisps, because the children like them. They call them chips here, and chips are something else altogether. Whatever they are, Erik puts the brightly colored bags into the brown ones and then puts an orange into each bag because the pediatrician says the twins must have fruit. Erik doesn't need fruit. He's not human enough for that, and the refrigerator is full of good meat and fish, with only a few of the plants the children need. They complain that the green plants are icky, but Erik can't seem to figure out how to cook them. He makes sure they eat them anyway, and assumes that that's right. They seem to be healthy, anyway.

"Wanda!" He calls, "Pietro!" The pups come thundering down the stairs. They're eight now, and mostly self-sufficient. By human standards, anyway. He still has to braid Wanda's hair for her, and does as the children eat their bacon and toast. They're excited for their first day at their new school, and Erik just hopes they won't frighten the humans this time. That's not the only reason for the move, but it had definitely played a part. "Remember," he says, tying off Wanda's braid, "no biting."

Pietro sighs. "And no soaking our clothes and no talking about our electroreception and try to act human."

"Yes." Erik bites Wanda's cheek gently, and moves around the table to do the same to Pietro, who squirms.

"Papaaa!" He whines, and Erik chuckles.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, or we'll be late."

They are not late, but only because Erik drives fast. Driving is the thing most like swimming used to be, the car a sleek and aerodynamic body around them. The pups watch from the windows, eyes bright and avid. Erik wonders if he can get away with eating their teacher if he or she proves unkind. Probably not, but a sharkman can dream. As it is he parks in front of the school and walks his children in. His children, not his pups. They are being very human now, skittering ahead of him with their cartoon backpacks and looking around, full of curiosity. The school is bright and clean, and Erik approves. So far. They reach the correct room, the door propped open. Erik feels the usual impulse to snatch his children up and run away somewhere where no one will misunderstand or frighten them, but he knows that's hopeless and does not give in. The pups don't even notice, wandering in ahead of him. Most of the children are already in their seats, but the teacher still smiles, so they must be on time. He's young, with big blue eyes and a rumpled cardigan, and he smells genuine. Erik relaxes just a little.

"Hello," he says, coming around his desk. "You must be the Lensherr twins."

"We are," Pietro says, looking around.

"Pleased to meet you both. I'm Mr. Xavier."


	2. Chapter 2

The twins like school. Really, they do. It's just that school doesn’t always like them. But it's a good sign that they both grin at Mr. Xavier and he doesn't get scared. He just smiles back, and looks to Papa. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Lensherr." Lensherr is Mama's name, because sharks don't have names. The twins don't remember Mama very well at all, just warmth and a voice that sang to them. Papa nods now, and puts a hand on Pietro's shoulder and one on Wanda's.

"And you," Papa says, squeezing just a little.

"I'll take good care of them," Mr. Xavier says, and he really does smell nice. Wanda doesn't smell as well as Papa, but she can still smell Mr. Xavier's kind and calm pheromones. Even the way he moves is easy on her lateral lines, air pressure changes not too abrupt.

The other kids stare, the way they always do, but no one says anything and soon Mr. Xavier is teaching them long division as Papa quietly drifts away. Papa doesn't have a regular job like other fathers, but he has a workshop and does work, so at least he'll have something to do while they're away. They worry about Papa sometimes, just because he's so bad at being human. That doesn't make him a bad father and they love him, but other people don't always see it that way. But they can't worry too much now, concentrating on their math. Mr. Xavier somehow makes it interesting, and doesn't even jump when Pietro accidentally bites his pencil in half. They both do that sometimes, and Mr. Xavier rises in their estimation when he just makes sure that Pietro has another pencil and goes on explaining about remainders and how they're really decimal points.

After math is English, and then it's finally time for recess. Mr. Xavier smiles as they all barrel out onto the playground. He stays at his desk, though, not on duty for recess today. The other kids say that the teachers all take turns looking after the kids when they're outside. They also warn them about a mean sixth-grader, and ask what it's like to be Act kids.

Pietro shrugs, impatient. "We live with our Papa and we go to school, just like anyone else."

"What about your mom?"

Wanda sighs. "She died." Everyone is immediately subdued. Divorce is one thing, they're used to that. But almost nobody has a dead mom. Not even the kids who come to school dirty because they have moms who don't care. "We don't remember her very well," Wanda adds, and there's a general relaxation. That's more like something out of a story, and anyway, it's hard to be sad about things you can barely remember. They offer to play tag then, and Wanda and Pietro both run as fast as they can, knowing that if they're ever It, they'll probably forget themselves and bite someone. They manage not to be caught, and then the bell rings, calling them back in for social studies and Silent Sustained Reading. Wanda likes to read, and she and Pietro are good at being quiet. Papa says most human pups are too noisy, but that they're not. Wanda is proud of that.

At lunch people offer to trade, and Wanda guiltily changes her chips for a cupcake. She likes chips, but Papa always forgets about sweets. He doesn't like them at all, and is bad at remembering that other people do. The girl Wanda trades with touches her arm, curiously.

"Wow."

Wanda smiles. "Our Papa's skin is rougher."

"I hope not too much."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to kiss his cheek," Wanda says, and shrugs.

All in all, the day goes quite well, and Wanda and Pietro are bursting with things to tell Papa when he arrives. He comes a little late, so he won't have to deal with the crowds of parents and children. Papa doesn't like crowds. They always do it this way, but Mr. Xavier insists on waiting with them. They ask if he minds and he smiles and says he doesn't, sitting on the bench at the front of the building with them as everyone else runs out, catching buses and meeting parents. All the running makes Wanda want to bite something, but she restrains herself. Mr. Xavier smiles. "A lot of activity, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Wanda agrees.

Pietro glowers. "The stupid Agency lady thought we shouldn't go to school with normal kids."

"You shouldn't call her stupid, but that doesn't sound like a good plan." Wanda is glad that Mr. Xavier doesn't start asking what normal means. Normal means human, not mostly human and some shark.

"You think so? Papa thought so. I think he was also worried they were going to take us away."

Mr. Xavier looks sad, but then smiles. "I think your Papa is doing a good job, from what I've seen today."

Wanda beams, and then she and Pietro jump up from the bench to run to Papa as he comes walking up. He grins with all his sharp, sharp teeth, and hugs them tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles can't stop thinking about his new students as he makes his way home. Just like a teacher in a children's book, he lives in a little house within walking distance of the school. The trust fund is quietly sitting there, not being used. Raven can have the old pile for her wild parties and film crews and god knows what else. He wonders what she would make of the Lensherr children, and smiles. She'd probably like their sharp teeth, and their dark, doll-like eyes. They're beautiful children, in a disconcerting kind of way. There's a subtle scaly appearance to their skin, and he supposes it must be rough to the touch, like shark skin. She'd probably put them in a horror movie, and they'd love it. He grins at the thought, and makes his way up his front steps, unlocking the door to his cozy little mess. There are books and papers stacked everywhere, and there will only be more now, with these worksheets to grade. He pours himself a drink, puts dinner in the oven, and begins.

As the smell of casserole starts to waft through the house, the phone rings. It's Raven, as if summoned by his thoughts. She tells him all about the burlesque she attended the other night, and then asks how his day is going. Charles smiles, and settles more comfortably into his chair. "Well, I have new students."

"Oh?"

"Do you remember the Shaw case?"

"Of course I do, it was a fucking mess. You're not saying these kids are in under the Act, are you?"

"More than that, it is the man from the Shaw case. His children, anyway."

"Sharklings! Oh my god, I bet they're cute."

"They are cute, and seem pretty well-adjusted."

"That's good. Do they have sharp teeth?"

"Not as sharp as their father's, but yes. They're very intelligent." He tells her all about them as he makes his usual cup of afternoon tea. "I'm still not sure what kind of sensorium they're all even living in, Raven. Their sense of smell must be uncanny."

"And don't sharks have like, electro-sense, or whatever?"

"So I've heard. But yes, these children are quite literally living in different world from the rest of us, and their father only more so."

"So what's he like?"

Charles shivers, and does not use the words 'beautiful' or 'frightening' as he struggles to describe Erik Lensherr to his sister, but it's a near thing. He settles on, "Intense. Kind of watchful, and… well, shark-like. He doesn't speak much, but I can tell he adores his children."

"What happened to the mother?"

"Dead, apparently. Raven, this man is navigating the human world on his own, and I don't think he feels at all supported by the Agency for Products of Experimentation."

"Well, who would?"

Charles sighs. "I suppose you're right."

The Agency has not always been kind to the vast mob of strange humans it has nominal charge of, and family separations of the kind Erik Lensherr seems to fear are not unheard of. Charles's conversation with his sister moves on to other things, but the family lingers in his thoughts. Over dinner, Charles remembers the enormous sandwiches in the twins's lunch bags, piled with slices of nearly-raw beef, and wonders about their nutritional requirements. He's supposed to help make sure they're met, after all, under the Act.

When he gets done with dinner and grading, he tucks himself up in bed with his laptop and researches sharks until he falls asleep to dream of sleek and deadly shapes swimming in the green-blue deep, waking up slowly on Tuesday morning, briefly hearing the ocean with waking ears before it resolves into the sound of the wind in the tree outside his window. The walk to school is chilly, and it smells like oncoming winter as the wind pulls at the yellow leaves. They haven't started falling in earnest yet, but it's only a matter of time. Charles wishes for his scarf and walks faster, turning up the collar of his coat. He comes to the school fence and follows it until he reaches an opening, dipping in and cutting across the playground.

He doesn't see the Lensherrs until he's quite close, hurrying. Wanda and Pietro are playing on the swings, propelling themselves up and up into the cold blue sky, Wanda's hair flying. Their father is leaning against the support of the swing set, his hands in his pockets. He's only wearing a turtleneck and jeans, but doesn't seem cold. The children aren't dressed any more warmly, and Charles shivers, smiling when Lensherr looks at him. He raises his gloveless hand in a wave, and Lensherr blinks white membrane over his eyes.

"Good morning!" Charles calls, walking closer.

"Good morning." Lensherr studies Charles without smiling, but there's nothing overtly hostile about him. "The pups—children wanted to come early. To use the swings."

"It's a good plan," Charles says. "There's substantial competition at recess."

Lensherr grins at that, teeth showing like knifepoints, and then seems to remember himself and thins his mouth out into a line again. Charles wants to tell him that the teeth don't frighten him (not much, anyway) but isn't sure how.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik hopes that arriving early isn't an inhuman thing to do. Xavier doesn't smell angry, and his electrical impulses are calm. Erik wants to take off his shirt and really feel the cold currents of the wind, so like those of the ocean, but he knows that that is Not Allowed. Instead he watches his pups swing, and Xavier does the same. Unlike a lot of humans, he seems to be willing to be quiet. Erik likes that.

"Mr. Lensherr—"

"Erik." The people at the Agency call him Mr. Lensherr.

"In that case, I'm Charles. Anyway, what should I know to keep the children healthy and safe? I was given some information by the Agency, but I'd rather ask you."

"…Thank you." Erik isn't sure what else to say for a moment, but Charles waits for him. "Sometimes too much movement confuses them. They're not fully carnivorous, but close to it." Charles nods, and Erik wonders how much else to tell him. "…They bite. Only sometimes. They're getting better." He tries not to sound too pleading, but humans are so frightened of biting.

"What stimuli make them bite, Erik?"

"Being run away from. Sometimes they get irritated and bite each other."

"Do they hurt each other?"

"Never, but the other children might be frightened."

Charles nods, and then checks his watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to go and get things ready." Erik just nods in return, and the children wave from the sky as Charles makes his way across to the school. Erik likes the way he moves, and blinks his third eyelid in surprise. He hasn't wanted a mate since Magda, but that had begun just the same way. He puts the thought aside because this is his children's teacher and a mostly unknown quantity, and waits until he sees other children coming in to stop his own and walk them into the building. Many of the others are unaccompanied, but Erik can't imagine not walking his children to the door, where Charles looks up from his desk and smiles.

"Good morning again."

"Good morning, Mr. Xavier!" Wanda says, bouncing up and down a little. Pietro grins, and Charles grins back, watching as they hang up their backpacks and make their way to their seats, pencils and math books out. Erik makes his way out as more children come in, walking back to the car and feeling a bit lonely as he always does when he leaves his pups somewhere. He drives home and goes to his workshop where there's an engine to finish putting together. It's an old engine, and no one else has the patience for it. Erik only works on projects other people don't have the patience for, old things, strange things, obsolete things. He has always been fascinated by metal, even when he was a true shark. In the Adjustment Center they had taught him to read, and he had read book after book about engines and knives and other things made of metal. They had gotten him a job in a machine shop at first, but the man who owned it had been afraid of Erik, so that hadn't gone well. 

Still, he had picked up a lot of necessary skills and now can supplement the income he gets from the Agency. They make him nervous and he hates many of them, but they also make his life possible. He could never afford this house and the saltwater pool in the back on what he actually makes. He probably wouldn't even be able to feed the children, and someone would take them away because of it, and he has to stop and take deep breaths to keep from spiraling off into panic. He's less afraid of someone hurting the children than of someone taking them, because at least in the former case he would know what to do. He would find whoever was responsible and kill them. Now he shivers, and shakes his head to clear it. The work will help.

The work does help, and it's actually time to pick the twins up when he looks at a clock again. He scrubs off and heads out the door, arriving just after the last bus leaves to find the pups sitting on the same bench as yesterday. Charles is beside them, and smiles when he sees Erik.

"Hello!"

"Hello, Charles," Erik says, and grins. Charles smiles back, and the lack of fear warms Erik. This man will be good for his pups, who come leaping and running to hug Erik.

"We told him he didn't have to wait, Papa," Pietro says, "but he said he wanted to."

"I'm sure they'd be all right unsupervised," Charles says, standing and coming to join them, "but I walk home, so the time isn't much to me."

"Thank you," Erik says, feeling that as usual, human words don't mean everything they should.


	5. Chapter 5

Humans mind as it gets colder, but the twins don't. They don't mind the days getting shorter, either. Papa lets them play in the yard after dark because they can all see at night. Wanda and Pietro climb the tree and chase each other in circles around the yard. When it's just them they can bite a little, chewing on each other's clothes and forearms as they play. They also swim in the pool, the saltwater still not freezing at night. Because other people can't see in the dark they don't bother with swimsuits, and the water feels good on their rough skin. They're both good swimmers. Papa is even better, and sometimes he joins them, skimming through the water like the shark he used to be.

The end of October is marred by Pietro getting in trouble for the first time. Pietro has a pink turtleneck on, and bites another boy for teasing him about it. He draws blood, and so must go the principal's office, where he sulks and accepts his detention with bad grace. Wanda is just worried that Papa will get into trouble if they do, because Pietro didn't bite very hard. Mr. Xavier gives the boy some paper towels to hold on it and walks him to the nurse's office. It's just after recess, so they get back in their seats and Wanda pulls out her notebook, flipping to a fresh page before Mr. Xavier comes back and says that just because someone is a boy or girl doesn't mean they can't wear or do what they like, and that making fun of people and biting are both strictly prohibited.

Pietro ends up having to stay after school, but the boy he bit doesn't need stitches and is fine with one little gauze pad, so Papa probably won't get in trouble. She thinks Mr. Xavier might not wait with her, but he does. He doesn't seem mad at her, but does look a little scared at the look on Papa's face when he arrives and sees that Pietro is missing.

"Pietro has detention, Papa. He's all right," Wanda says, and Papa calms down a little.

"How long?"

"Half an hour," Mr. Xavier tells him, and Papa just grunts and takes Wanda's hand.

"What did he do?"

"Kyle made fun of his shirt, so Pietro bit him," Wanda says.

Papa blinks his third eyelid. "What about his shirt?"

"It's pink," Mr. Xavier says. "At this age gender differences become very important, and pink is currently a color for girls. A century ago, it was the other way around."

Papa sighs, and Wanda can tell that he's not understanding, the way he does sometimes. She squeezes his hand. "Don't worry about it, Papa. Pietro just has to learn not to bite."

"True, little one.

They spend Pietro's detention walking to and from the convenience store near the school, getting a chocolate bar each for Wanda and for Pietro. They're not rewarding Pietro for bad behavior, they're killing time and being fair. Pietro is still going to have to stay out of the pool for the whole day and night for making trouble at school, and chocolate will be some consolation. He's silent in the car on the way home, and miserably eats his chocolate while Wanda swims alone, wishing her brother could be there.

Papa makes sure Pietro has a little time to swim in the morning before school, because one nice thing about Papa is that once you've been in trouble, it's over. It's a quality he shares with Mr. Xavier, who smiles when he sees them. Even better, Kyle leaves Pietro alone, lesson apparently learned.

That afternoon Mr. Xavier waits with them as usual on the bench, hugging his jacket around himself as yellow and brown leaves whirl in the cool wind. "What are you going to be for Halloween?" He asks them, and Pietro grins from ear to ear.

"We could just be ourselves!"

Mr. Xavier laughs. "If you like."

"What about you?" Wanda asks.

"You'll just have to see on the day."

"Papa refuses to dress up because he scares people every day," Pietro says, and Mr. Xavier sighs.

"Your papa is not scary."

"I'm glad he doesn't scare you. It makes it easier," Wanda says, and then beams because Papa is walking up to them, his hands in his pockets. They run and hug Papa, who hugs back.

"Were you both good pups today?"

"We were, Papa!" Pietro crows, and Papa grins, and then looks past them to Mr. Xavier, as if he's surprised at how calm Mr. Xavier's electricity is.

"Thank you, Charles."

"You're more than welcome, Erik." He stands and stretches, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "And you should know by now that I don't mind your smile in the least." Papa smiles again, and Mr. Xavier smiles back, pulling on his gloves for the walk home.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles loves Halloween, and is glad to be in a job where a full costume on an adult is something one can reasonably expect to see. He's limited in some respects, of course. It can't be too frightening, and he needs to be identifiable. That still leaves him a lot of leeway. Today he's wearing black and bones, pants and a long-sleeved, hooded shirt with the whole human skeleton printed on them, and gloves to match. It's a good costume for a cold October, and he's glad of it on his walk to school. This year October 31st is a Friday, which is just about perfect as far as Charles is concerned. Everyone can show up to school in costume and have a class party, and then stay out as late as they like trick-or-treating. As usual, the Lensherrs arrive slightly early, Erik ushering a tiny tiger and a bat into the room.

Wanda and Pietro are both duly impressed with Charles's fashion sense, and coming closer they take advantage of the printed labels, carefully sounding out the names of bones. Erik grins at them, and Charles reflects that Erik's teeth really are a bit of Halloween every day. "Will you be here for the party?" Charles asks. Parents are encouraged to show up for the last hour of the day if they can, and to bring a dish or candy to share. There was an open house in September, but the Lensherrs didn't attend. The twins look to their father when Charles speaks, strange eyes pleading.

"I will," Erik says, and the twins cheer, going to hang up their backpacks as the bell rings and the other children come filtering in, monsters and clowns and fairy princesses and cowboys in all their various regalia. Nothing ever gets done on Halloween, but Charles isn't sure that's the point. The kids are always distracted and nearly bouncing off the walls, so it's a day of review and games. Wanda and Pietro are just as keyed up as the rest, but confine all biting to sheets of paper like good pups. Children, Charles means, but sometimes it's very easy to think of them as shark pups, with the way they hardly ever blink and sway slightly in their seats, as if they're trying to keep water flowing over phantom gills, and the cartoonish bitemarks they leave in the sheets of paper they've been chomping all day.

Pietro's little face falls when half-past two comes and Erik doesn't arrive with the other parents, and Charles is just starting to worry when Erik comes skulking in with a covered dish. The twins greet him effusively, and he sets the dish on the table with the others. Charles is glad it smells savory, since there's already a cake, a giant bowl of mixed candies and a pumpkin pie with nothing but a bowl of chips for balance. He has never seen Erik look more nervous, and goes over to them.

"I'm glad you could come, Erik."

"Cooking took longer than I thought it would," Erik mutters, looking around. He's more restless than usual, and Charles puts a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to ground him.

"What did you make?"

"Salmon."

"Wonderful."

It does smell wonderful, and Charles has brought paper plates and plastic forks the way he always does so the squares of baked salmon don't make the colossal mess that they could. Erik has even blackened some of them for discerning adult palates, the squares of orange and black perfectly seasonal. He seems incredibly surprised to be praised for his contribution by anyone, and blinks hard when Sara's mother asks for the recipe, covering for his third eyelid. He haltingly explains it, and smiles close-mouthed when she thanks him.

"You're welcome," he says, and nibbles at his own square. The whole time he doesn’t take anything else, and only speaks when spoken to, lurking in the background of the games. The twins have a wonderful time, and all three of them linger a bit, so they can leave without the crush of the others around them. Charles smiles at them, pulling down orange and black streamers.

"Quiet enough now?"

"Yes," Erik says. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Erik. I was desperate for someone to bring something that wasn't sweet."

"I don't like sweets," Erik says, shuddering.

"But you will take us trick-or-treating, won't you, Papa?" Pietro asks, stuffing his books into his backpack.

Erik sighs. "Of course, dear one."

Wanda flaps her bat wings, and Erik picks up his empty dish. "Charles, when is it normal to come in for the night?"

"For eight-year-olds? Halloween is only once a year and it's not a school night, you can probably go until midnight. What did you do last year?"

"Last year we were out too late. The Agency said."

Charles sighs. "Well, if they give you any trouble before midnight, you can refer them to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Erik takes Charles's advice and takes the children home at midnight, and this year there isn't a call from the Agency about inappropriate times for activities. It probably hadn't helped that it was a school night, because they never listen to him about the twins not needing as much sleep as other children their age. They had gone back to school bright-eyed and alert, but that teacher had hated them anyway. Erik tries not to think about her, to just be grateful for what they have now. The pups are wide awake at midnight, but they have the big bags of sweets they've acquired over the evening to console them, and they swim with suckers in their hands, held out of the water until they get tired of intermittent licks and just crunch the whole thing. They insist that Erik have a treat because it's Halloween, so he grinds raw steak and has it with an egg yolk, savoring every bite as he watches his children swim.

The temperature keeps dropping in November. Erik likes it, finds it bracing and refreshing, but the humans are miserable, complaining that it's usually not this bad until darkest December. The go around in huge coats and regularly stop Erik on the street to scold him for not dressing his children more warmly. Sometimes Erik just grins and they run away, but usually he has to explain that he's a Product of Experimentation, and that he and his children don't feel the cold the same way. Wanda and Pietro's smiles and lack of shivering usually convince whoever has accosted them, but at least one person had actually called the Agency, who had then called Erik. At least this Agent had seemed sympathetic.

"We can't expect everyone to understand," Agent MacTaggert had said, "but it would be nice if people could listen. Legally, I have to call you, but it says right here in your file that you and the children are all resistant to cold."

"Thank you," Erik says softly, and he can hear the smile in her voice when she speaks again.

"Any time, Erik. My extension is 047 if you ever need to contact me."

He writes it down in his lurching scrawl and thanks her again before hanging up. He already likes her better than his official caseworker, but he still hopes he won't need to call either of them.

It snows that night, and it's still snowing the next morning when Erik drives to school on studded tires. He wonders if Charles is all right in this weather, and is not at all reassured to find the classroom empty. He's on the verge of going out to search when Charles arrives, snow clinging to his coat and his boots. He's shivering, and pulls off his gloves to rub his hands together.

"Lord, it's cold out there." He smiles at Erik. "I suppose to you it's just bracing?"

Erik looks down at his long-sleeved t-shirt. "It is."

"I wish I didn't mind," Charles says, and hangs up his snowy things.

That afternoon, Erik offers him a ride home and Charles takes it. The snow has stopped only for the clouds to roll back and leave it clear and so cold that Erik is glad of the car's heater and the twins are actually wearing their winter coats. Charles shivers and hugs himself in the passenger seat, cheeks flushed and snow in his hair.

"Thank you so much, Erik." 

"Even I think it's cold today."

Charles directs him through the suburban streets to his house, which is small and grey and very close to the school. Erik parks on the side of the street, and Charles smiles. "Thank you, Erik. Would you and the children like to come in for a cup of tea?"

Erik likes tea, and he can tell the twins are intensely curious about the house, so he accepts. Charles leads them up the narrow little path onto the tiny porch, and unlocks the door to a small space that's crammed and cozy with art and overstuffed old furniture. There's an armchair big enough for both twins to sit and look at undersea pictures in the current _National Geographic_ as Charles boils water and asks Erik about his day.

"Not much to talk about. I fixed things and I ate. That's what I do when I'm not looking after the twins." He pauses. "And when the pool is frozen."

Charles smiles. "Sounds refreshingly simple. What have you been working on lately?"

Erik tells Charles all about the ancient engine he's currently repairing for a hobbyist while the tea steeps. Charles sets out sugar and milk, and calls the twins in when the brew is cool enough. They have their cups with so much milk and sugar that it barely counts as tea anymore, while Erik sips his plain and listens to Charles tell the children about his travels before settling down to teach. Charles's voice is soothing, and the whole house smells like him and like the fragrant tea. Erik likes it here.


	8. Chapter 8

The cold snap continues through Thanksgiving, and Wanda and Pietro are some of the only kids in the neighborhood playing outside, skimming along the surface of the frozen pool. At night the cold winter moon comes down bright enough to cast shadows, and they chase each other around the yard. Sometimes Papa joins in, and sometimes they all catch each other at once, a big biting tussle in the snow. They also build a snow shark with icicle teeth, and it stands guard over the frozen pool while Wanda and Pietro do homework and help Papa cook and do everything else they have to be inside for.

Thanksgiving is just the three of them and lots and lots of fish and meat with a few pathetic vegetables, overcooked as always. Still, the twins are thankful that Papa takes good care of them, even if he doesn't know how to cook anything but meat. They eat the vegetables anyway, because they need them and because Papa will insist. Pietro puts his off and Wanda gets hers over with, devouring a full portion of green slime first, and then clearing her palate with roast beef. There are no pies or anything, because Papa can't bake, but they have some Halloween candy left over, and Papa has carefully arranged a bowl of their very favorites, supplemented with some little chocolates he must have bought ahead of time when they weren't looking. Pietro finally gags his cold vegetable mass down, and then attacks the candy while Papa clears the table. 

There's a lot of leftover meat, and they have sandwiches and cold cuts until school starts again, getting their fruits and vegetables here and there, hooking an orange between meals or gnawing on a stick of celery with peanut butter like Wanda is doing now. Papa likes peanut butter. Not for himself, but because they like it and it's easy to understand. He likes a lot of things for them, and the thought warms Wanda. She finishes her celery and goes to find him and hug him. She tries the workshop first and he's there, carefully filing tiny bits off of a piece of metal. It's not a dangerous job with fire or anything, so she hugs him while he works.

"What are you doing, Papa?" She asks, before gnawing a little on his shirt.

"This is for an old, old toy car. The real one had to be replaced years ago, and this one has bumps and rough bits when it should be smooth."

"Oh." Wanda likes Papa's workshop sometimes, when it's not noisy. Papa usually hates noise, but he likes the electromagnetic fields of his power tools when they're switched on, so that makes up for it.

On the first day of school the deep cold breaks, and Wanda and Pietro can wear their usual clothes again. It's nice not to be weighed down, and they go early to use the swings. Papa stands guard the way he always does, and after a while Mr. Xavier comes walking up to talk to Papa. He's glad to see them, his electricity soothing as usual. Wanda can't really hear, but they're just talking. How cold it's been, how they spent Thanksgiving. It's the way Papa usually can't talk to people, and Wanda is happy for him. Mr. Xavier leaves before the first bell to get ready, and is at his desk when they come in, straightening a stack of spelling tests to pass back. Papa nods to him as Wanda and Pietro hang up their things and get ready. Papa goes closer when Mr. Xavier smiles at him, and cocks his head curiously, picking up a library book from the desk. Mr. Xavier actually turns pink, though Wanda doesn't see what's so embarrassing about a book on sharks. Papa grins at Mr. Xavier.

"An interesting subject."

"I was thinking of doing a unit on them, since of course the whole class is more curious about sharks now." He pauses, and suddenly looks awful, almost sick. Wanda's eyes widen at the disturbance in his electrical field. "That is, if you didn't mind."

"I don't." Papa shakes his head, trying to clear it. "Please, don't worry."

"All right, I'm sorry. I just thought that… that you might not like being studied."

Papa never talks about turning from a real shark into a human who's part shark, but Wanda knows that it hurt and that he sometimes misses the sea so much it hurts. "It's all right, Charles."

"Yeah!" Wanda has to add. "I like learning about sharks!" Pietro does too, and adds his voice to the discussion until Mr. Xavier smooths out again. Papa smiles again, and Mr. Xavier smiles back as Papa leaves. Wanda is glad he doesn't feel bad anymore, and opens her math book in the glow of a job well done.

At recess Wanda and Pietro run through the snow at recess in turtlenecks and jeans, with winter boots, gloves, and hats. They have a special note from their doctor that this is all they need, so teachers won't make them put more on. Mr. Xavier is good about that, though, and just smiles when they show it to him. Some of the other teachers don't believe it, though, so Mr. Xavier copies the note twice, giving one to each of them to carry at recess until everyone gets used to them. 

Kids are better at getting used to Wanda and Pietro. Later that day Mrs. Brown jumps a foot in the air when Wanda grins at her in the hallway as she passes, but her class of second-graders just stares with big round eyes.

"Cooool," one little girl finally says, and they wait politely for their teacher to recover herself.

"Gracious, child," she says, "are those your real teeth?"

"Yes." Wanda sways a little. "I'm part shark."

"…I see," she says, and wishes Wanda a good day before ushering her class onward toward the library. Her electricity is a little vibrant and jangled with surprise, but she feels like a nice person, and Wanda skips on toward the bathroom. She's not supposed to soak her clothes, but she just has to have some water on her skin today, even if there's no salt in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles doesn't stop cringing inside for the rest of the day. Even if Erik says it's all right, Charles should have been more careful about researching someone who has been an unwilling experimental subject. Still, at least the children don't mind. Wanda borrows the book for Silent Sustained Reading, and shares it with Pietro, the two of them poring over the shark pictures. Wanda's shirt has been damp since she came back from the bathroom, and Charles is becoming more and more certain that she did it on purpose to have water on her scales, something Erik has told him his pups might do.

That evening, Charles calls Raven up to ask what she thinks. She is of course impatient with him and points out that the person he should really ask is Erik, and that he did ask, and that Erik answered. Charles has to smile. "I suppose you're right, I just felt like such a damnable fool."

"Charles, you're a teacher, first and foremost. If that doesn't scare your shark-crush off, nothing will."

"He is not my shark-crush!"

"Charles, please."

"…All right, he's very attractive. In a sharky way. And presumably straight, all things considered."

"Still, it's good for the soul to admit these things."

Charles suddenly misses Raven terribly, even though she was just here for Thanksgiving weekend. "How long is it until Christmas break, again?"

"Weeks and weeks, you poor thing. I can come early, if you like."

"Please," Charles says, and the conversation turns to practical travel plans. Raven will have to leave her friend Angel in charge of the house and of the band currently making a music video in it, but Angel is very reliable. 

That night, Charles falls asleep curled up with one of his many library books about sharks, wondering what species Erik used to be. In the morning the twins come rushing in to ask when he's going to start teaching about sharks. Erik grins from ear to ear, and Charles shivers. "Today we're going to start a whole unit on the ocean, but yes, we're going to start with sharks."

Wanda claps her hands and Pietro spins in glee. Erik smiles softly down at his pups, then looks to Charles with a faint smirk. Charles must concede the point. The twins spend all day nearly bouncing out of their seats until it's shark time that afternoon. The other children are interested too, and Charles starts with anatomy, explaining all the ways a shark is specially adapted to be an oceangoing predator. When he starts on the sensory apparatus, everyone looks at the twins, who beam proudly. Charles explains about how sharks can sense the electricity generated by living things, and about lateral lines.

"Mr. Xavier?" One girl asks.

"Yes?"

"Are lateral lines why we can't sneak up on Wanda and Pietro?"

Charles chuckles. "Presumably that and the electroreception. I haven't tried."

The lesson turns into a question and answer session, and there's hardly time for everyone to make an anatomical drawing of a shark. Wanda and Pietro are thrilled with this assignment, and proudly show the fruits of their labor to Erik when he comes to pick them up. Charles is glad to see him on his own merits and because it's getting cold out again, and the walk home will warm him up. Erik grins, and offers him a lift, which Charles doesn't need much pressure to take. The children chatter about sharks in the back seat as Erik drives like he and the car are one thing, and Charles smiles. It's inevitable that he invite them in for tea again, and he tries to quash the little thrill when Erik accepts. For god's sake the man has his children with him, it's just tea.

Still, Erik watches Charles over the rim of his cup, unblinking and intense. It's a devouring gaze, appropriate for a shark. Charles tries not to blush, and isn't sure he succeeds as he offers Erik salt for his tea. Erik had mentioned this preference last time, and smiles to find that Charles remembers.

"Thank you," He says, carefully tipping some in.

"You're welcome."

"I like it here," Erik tells him, and Charles can't help but beam at him.

"Good! I'm glad you do." And so what if Erik is straight and a shark, Charles just wants to keep him around. Friendship is a fine thing, even when one wants more.

"We like it here too," Wanda adds, sipping her milk, sugar, and taste of tea.

"And that's good, too."

They stay longer than last time, and Charles gets out some cookies for himself and the children, and lunchmeat for Erik, who nibbles the paper-thin slices of turkey delicately with his razor teeth and lets the twins do most of the talking. But he keeps watching Charles in a way that makes him feel like prey and wish that he minded more.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik is not very good at hiding things from himself, because sharks don't bother. He wants Charles for his mate, but isn't at all sure how to go about it. The usual urges are there, to dance to show his intentions and then to bite, but he does not. Humans have thin skin and are easily frightened. He had been newly human and even more confused when he met Magda, and had simply bitten without asking, cutting her shoulder and earning an open-handed blow with all her strength behind it. He will not startle Charles like that. 

It takes a lot of effort, though, with Charles registering so invitingly to Erik's ampullae, nose, and lateral lines. His electricity is clear and fresh, his scent is a sweet musk that Erik wants more of, and the way he moves sends pleasing pressures along Erik's lateral lines. It's all Erik can do to maintain a human conversation, when he wants to have one that's so much more physical.

Erik puts so much work into not biting Charles that there's nothing left over to keep him from starting the dance. The children are chasing each other over, around, under and through the playground equipment in the morning when Charles arrives, and the sun hits him just so and his walk is so perfect that Erik forgets himself and prowls over, swaying gently.

"Good morning, Erik." Charles smiles. "Children get tired of the swings at last?"

"Variety is important," Erik mutters, trying to remember how to talk as he starts to make a slow circle around Charles.

"Uh, yes. It is." Charles turns with Erik, who watches him, unblinking, and then circles the other way before stopping in front of Charles again, swaying slowly from side to side. He knows this is completely inhuman of him, but he can't stop, shark brain telling him to be graceful and make non-threatening shark movements to soothe his potential mate. "…Erik?" Charles isn't frightened, just confused, the feeling a soft buzzing in Erik's head. Erik carefully blinks, and manages to stop swaying for a moment.

"Never mind, Charles." Magda hadn't known what to make of it either, but had taught Erik human dances after he had explained. Erik wonders if Charles likes to dance, when he understands that that is what's going on.

"Okay," Charles says, and tells Erik all about the various shark-themed projects the class is doing. They sound age-appropriate and fun, as far as Erik can tell, and Charles laughs when he says so. "I'm glad you approve." He checks his watch and says that he'd better get moving. Erik just nods, watching him go. Charles scurries off to his room, electrical field sizzling and popping a little in the way that means Charles is flustered. Erik grins, because that's promising. Charles is reasonably calm by the time Erik and the twins come in, and smiles at them. Erik pulls some jerky out of his pocket and bites it, teeth shearing through the tough fibers.

"Would you like some, Mr. Xavier?" Pietro asks, gnawing on a piece of his own. "It's bison."

"No, thank you, it sticks in my teeth."

Pietro nods, and wanders off to the coatroom. Wanda goes after him and Erik just stares at Charles, swaying gently. He doesn't say anything else, feeling incapable of speech. "I'm sure it's delicious," Charles is saying, "but jerky has just never agreed with me."

"More for us," Erik says, and Charles laughs.

"Yes."

When Erik comes to get the children in the afternoon, they have shark-shaped Christmas ornaments. Erik doesn't care about any of these human holidays, but the twins do and that's what matters. He has been saving little portions of his checks from the Agency and buying up toys he thinks his pups would like. One is meant for dogs, but Wanda will have fun tearing it apart on boring days, and there's a book about sharks for each of them and some incomprehensible little plastic man Pietro wants. He's working on acquiring more jerky and some decent Christmas candy. Magda died too early to introduce Santa Claus, and Erik doesn't really understand the whole myth and so his children know that it's Papa coming up with the presents and always have. They don't seem to enjoy their loot any less, and instead of milk and cookies, they leave out dried fish.

Now Wanda points out that it's not long until the Christmas party, and that he had better show up on time to this one. The children are very strict with him sometimes, but Erik knows it's for his own good. Charles smiles, and it's all Erik can do not to start swaying again. He owes it to his children to tell them that he's pursuing Charles, because he is definitely pursuing Charles now. The urge to bite him is so strong that Erik is glad to have another stick of jerky to gnaw on, watching Charles as he does, his pups carefully stowing their ornaments and making sure they have left nothing behind.

"Please do, Erik. Everyone always brings sweets, and I know you won't."

"I'll see what I can do," Erik says, and herds the twins to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Papa is quiet on the drive home, but it's a different quiet than usual, and he stays that way all through making dinner. Usually he doesn't talk much, but will explain what he's doing, and tell them how they're doing when they help. Tonight he works in silence, his electricity sizzling strangely. Pietro looks worried, and Wanda is a little worried too. They set the table and eat their meat without talking, waiting for Papa to say something. He doesn't until they wash the dishes, and then he says that he has something to tell him. They all sit down again around the cleared table, and Papa looks very serious. Wanda hopes it isn't more trouble with the Agency.

"What's wrong, Papa?" Pietro asks.

"Nothing, but this is very serious," Papa says. They listen with bated breath as Papa searches for the right words. "I'm thinking of taking a mate again, but I won't without your approval."

"Really?" Wanda asks. She has noticed that he really likes Mr. Xavier, but hadn't realized it was so serious.

"Yes."

"…Is it Mr. Xavier, Papa?" Pietro asks.

"It is. I haven't asked him yet, because I wanted to ask you first." Papa looks at both of them, blinking with his third eyelid.

"We like him," Wanda says, "so if you do too…"

Papa grins. "I do like him."

"Then that's great!" Wanda grins back. Pietro just nods, and Papa beams, getting up and making them some of the instant cocoa he can be trusted to prepare. They're glad to get it, and thank him for it, carefully sipping and slurping up the tiny marshmallows as they ponder having Mr. Xavier for a second papa. He might even know how to cook vegetables, and they feel a little disloyal for how happy the idea makes them.

The next day Papa is nervous, blinking his third eyelid and pacing as he waits for them to eat breakfast. "What's wrong, Papa?"

"I'm afraid I'll have a hard time acting human today."

"Well, Papa, you are part shark. Don't be embarrassed."

He laughs, and thanks Wanda. Pietro pounces on him and bites his cheek, and the three of them play fight long enough that they don't have time to use the playground this morning. That's all right, though. Papa is calmer, and can smile at Mr. Xavier and not sway too much as he invites him to dinner that Sunday. It's the last week of school before winter break, and Mr. Xavier will have a lot of free time.

Mr. Xavier smiles at the invitation, looking and smelling surprised and pleased. "I'd be happy to. Should I bring anything?"

"Bring a vegetable!" Pietro says, before Papa can answer, and Papa laughs.

"If it's not too much trouble, that would be wonderful. The children hate mine."

"Poor things. I'll have to rescue them. What time is best for you?"

They agree on six o'clock, and that Papa will drive to Mr. Xavier's house and get him, since Papa likes to drive and already knows where it is. Finally they all crunch off through the snow together, Mr. Xavier leading the way into the classroom. There are already some paper snowflakes and other decorations up on the walls, and Wanda tugs Papa over to see the ones that she and Pietro made. He pays attention, but as soon as she's done, he goes back over to Mr. Xavier's desk and paces a slow circle around it. Mr. Xavier smiles a confused smile at him.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Papa glances at the clock just as the other children start to come in, and leaves the way he always does. The day goes by like any other, but when Papa comes walking up in the afternoon, he moves in that stiff, fast way he does when he's scared or angry. He looks relieved when he sees the three of them, and hugs Wanda and Pietro when they get up to greet him. He buzzes to their senses, and Wanda reaches up and pets his nose to calm him down. It helps, just the way it helps Wanda and Pietro get back to sleep when they have nightmares. Papa smiles a little. "Thank you."

"What's wrong?" Mr. Xavier asks.

"I've just been dealing with the Agency. I'm all right, it's just… frustrating."

Mr. Xavier takes them back into the school and gets Papa some coffee from the teacher's lounge as they talk about the Agency lady and how she's always mean to Papa. Papa has applied for a new caseworker, but everything with the Agency takes forever. Papa calms down as they talk, and starts to circle around Mr. Xavier again. Wanda puts a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as Papa stops circling and starts to sway a little bit as Mr. Xavier watches him, trying to figure out what's going on.


	12. Chapter 12

That night Charles reads up on shark behavior. He has assumed that the swaying is the remnants of swimming to keep water flowing over their gills, but Erik usually has much better control of it. Was Erik playing with him? Does Erik want to eat him? It definitely didn't look like a threat display, even allowing for the human frame. There had been something… dancelike about it. He researches every aspect of shark behavior he can think of, and blushes badly when 'dancelike displays' are mentioned as one of the behaviors observed in courting males of various species. Now that he's primed to notice it, it's near-constant. Erik is always moving slowly around him, swaying just a bit. He also keeps getting closer and closer to Charles, like he's testing his flight response. 

Charles isn't sure just what a female shark is supposed to do to express her interest, so he settles for letting Erik get close. Not actually running away is a good sign with most species, isn't it? Charles hopes so, at any rate. He also hopes he won't get hard during the Holiday party and traumatize the children. Luckily Erik isn't here yet, and Charles can keep tacking up red and green streamers. There are some white and blue ones too, and the classroom is a riot of color with them and the Kwanzaa flag and fruits Patrice has brought from home.

Wanda and Pietro are fascinated by the various non-Christmas winter holidays, and as usual, Charles teaches a bit about them, and has anyone who wants to explain their family's winter tradition come up and do so. It's a good social studies lesson for a day when no one can pay attention anyway. The last hour of the day is the party proper, and Erik arrives on time for this one, bearing another platter of salmon. It's just as much of a relief this time, amid cake, cookies, and candy, and Charles thanks him softly. Erik just grins at him with those cartoonish teeth. Charles tries not to shiver.

All through Saturday Charles wonders if a family dinner with a man's young children can possibly qualify as a date, until Raven arrives in the evening and he has to go get her. The first thing she says to him is that he looks flustered, and Charles blushes. "I suppose I am, a little."

"Ooh, what happened? Shark-man finally ask you out?" She says, flinging her bag into the back of the car.

"I'm not actually sure,' Charles says, and explains the situation as he drives them home. Raven listens, and nods decisively at the end of the tale. 

"I think it does count as a date, Charles."

"What if he's only repaying me for having him over to tea?"

"Not with all the circling and stuff. Besides, do sharks do obligation visits?"

"Human ones might, but you have a point."

"Trust me, it's a date. I bet you ten bucks he makes some kind of move on you."

"A gentleman doesn't make bets like that," Charles says primly, and Raven just laughs at him. On Sunday afternoon she lounges on his bed and offers fashion advice as he tries to choose a shirt.

"If you insist on wearing a sweater, wear the blue one, it brings out your eyes." Charles pulls it over his head, smoothing it down over the jeans Raven had shoved him into. "Oh," she says, "that is nice. Definitely go with that."

"You think?"

"Yes. And wear that pendant I gave you, don't sharks like shiny shit?"

"I've heard it attracts them," Charles admits, and is wearing the silver medallion when Erik arrives. Charles is upstairs and making one last check in the mirror. He hears Raven open the door, and tries not to gallop down the stairs like a teenager. Erik is standing on the doorstep looking nervous, and Raven is laughing softly.

"I swear, I really am his sister."

"She is," Charles says, making his way down the stairs. Erik relaxes, and his strange eyes do seem to be drawn to the glimmer around Charles's neck. "Sorry I didn't mention Raven before. She's visiting for the holidays."

Raven holds out her hand and Erik shakes it, still staring at Charles. Charles swallows hard, and heads into the kitchen for his bowl of greens. "Would you like a drink or anything, Erik?"

"No, thank you," Erik says, watching him from the kitchen doorway.

"Okay." Charles tries not to sound as breathless as he feels, and follows Erik out to the car. He's a little surprised that the twins aren't waiting in the back, and Erik chuckles when he mentions it.

"They can take care of themselves for a very little while," Erik says softly, and puts his arm around the back of Charles's seat as he backs away from the curb, perfect neck craned to look. He meets Charles's eyes for a long moment before moving his hand to the gearshift and going forward. Charles hopes he isn't blushing, and wonders what his electrical field is doing.

"I decided to bring mixed greens. Do you have any bacon I can cook them with?"

"The twins love bacon," Erik says, and Charles loves that, how the fact of the twins liking something automatically means that Erik keeps it in the house for them.

"Good." He pauses. "Can you digest vegetable matter at all?"

"No. It makes me sick."

"Oh, well we don't want that."

"No," Erik says with a gleaming grin, "We don't want that."


	13. Chapter 13

Charles's scent fills the car, and Erik has to concentrate hard on his driving. It doesn't help that Charles's electrical frequency has turned very inviting, and Erik is careful not to even glance over for the last portion of the drive, knowing that blue eyes and a flash of silver could hypnotize him. Humans don't like to not talk, but Charles keeps silent and doesn't seem to mind. He just holds his bowl and watches Erik drive. They reach home soon and the twins come running out of the house to greet their teacher, who beams and promises them that the greens won't turn out slimy. He lets them lead him inside, where Erik takes the bowl from Charles and sets it on the kitchen counter, leaving the stiff leaves alone while his pups drag Charles around the house, eager to show him their tiny territories. Erik smiles and checks on the roasting beef, and finds it nearly cooked enough for the pups. Raw meat tastes better, but he's supposed to cook whatever he feeds the twins. He also checks the small portion he cut off for Charles, which is much less red, and makes sure that the table is properly set as Charles comes back into the kitchen.

"How do you like your meat?" Erik asks.

"Um, medium-rare, please."

"I think your chunk is ready, then. What are you going to do with the leaves?"

"I'll show you."

Cooked meat has to rest a little before it can be cut, so Erik has time to watch as Charles snips up a few slices of a bacon and fries the bits in a skillet. "…Do you really think they'll like it?"

"Well, their use of the word 'slimy' points to overcooking, which is something I can definitely fix."

"They're always telling me to cook things more, not less."

"The Agency?" Charles asks. Erik nods. "Well, I think they just mean the meat, Erik. Vegetables hardly need to be cooked at all." He smiles. "You'll see."

And it's true, the green smell is much less heavy this way, the bitter notes not as strong. Erik slices the beef and calls the children to the table when Charles says the greens are ready. They look crisp and fluffy instead of gelid, and Wanda lets out a little squeak of joy when she tastes hers. It's all Erik can do not to lean over and nibble on Charles in his gratitude and affection. Pietro actually eats his greens first, and both of them ask for more. Charles is happy to oblige, and asks them what they want for Christmas and what they're planning to do with their break and listening seriously to their answers.

"What about you, Mr. Xavier?"

"Well, my sister is staying with me, so I'll have to ask her." 

Erik doesn't even have to bombard Charles with questions, his children doing it for him. Raven is a bit younger, and lives in an old family home that's states away. She apparently lets people film things there, and the twins are of course instantly interested. Erik doesn't really understand movies or a lot of the other things humans make, but the twins like them and Charles is happy to talk about it with them while Erik eats and zones out a little, watching Charles's pendant. It gleams like a fish's scales, and only intensifies his urge to bite.

After dinner the twins put on their boots and go out to play in the yard. Charles looks surprised, and Erik smiles at him. "They can see in the dark, so why not?"

"I suppose you're right." Charles cups his hands to the window to cut the glare and looks out into the darkness. "How well could you see out there, Erik?"

Erik prowls closer, hovering just behind Charles. "About as well as I see you in here."

Charles's field flares, and he turns, eyes widening at how close Erik is. Erik brackets Charles in place with his arms, and grins. Charles swallows, back pressed against the glass. "E-Erik…" He seems surprised but not unwilling, so Erik leans in and kisses him carefully, just a chaste press of lips on lips. Somehow, he does not bite, even with Charles humming in his head and sighing softly. Erik lingers for a long, long moment, then pulls away to look Charles in the eye. "So," Charles says, smiling up at him, "this is a date."

"Yes." Erik gently nips the corner of Charles's jaw, and he shudders.

"Thank god."

Erik chuckles, and runs his fingertip down the silver chain to Charles's pendant. "This has been driving me insane."

"In a good way, or a bad way?" Charles whispers.

"A way that makes me want to bite you," Erik purrs, wrapping his hand around the medallion. Charles squeaks.


	14. Chapter 14

They know they should probably leave Papa and Mr. Xavier alone, but after a while the twins get bored and throw the last of their snowballs before tromping inside, where the air is full of strange scent and electricity. Papa and Mr. Xavier are on the couch, and jump apart when they hear the door open.

"Back again?" Papa asks, sounding amused. Mr. Xavier is blushing bright pink, and it's all Wanda can do not to giggle.

"Yes, Papa. Can we have some hot chocolate?"

"Of course," Papa says, and gets up to make it. It's not hard, but he likes to boil the water himself, and since the Agency would probably swoop down like a big mean bird if either of the twins scalded themselves, they let Papa do it. Mr. Xavier goes with him, and Papa makes a cup for him, too, and everyone sits down in the living room to sip it in calm silence. Wanda likes being quiet sometimes, and Mr. Xavier is good at it. Papa sits close to him, and everything is nice and calm.

Wanda and Pietro don't sleep as much as normal children, so they're still up when Mr. Xavier yawns and says that he ought to be getting back. "Do you want to come along?" Papa asks, and they do. They pile into the back seat and sing Christmas carols all the way there. Mr. Xavier joins in, and his voice is as nice as his electricity usually is. Papa just drives, smiling slightly.

When they get to Mr. Xavier's house he gets out and thanks Papa for dinner, holding the empty bowl he brought the greens in. "You're welcome, Charles," Papa says, and grins. Mr. Xavier blushes and goes to the door, where a beautiful blonde lady opens it for him and lets him in.

"Who's that, Papa?"

"That's his sister, Raven. She's staying with him for Christmas."

The next day, Papa gets a call. He usually hates phone calls because they're usually from the Agency, but this one is from Mr. Xavier and makes him smile. They talk for a while, and then Papa hangs up and asks the twins how they would feel about having a babysitter. They don't even remember the last time, but promise to be good. They're a little nervous of some stranger being in the house, but feel better when they learn that Mr. Xavier's sister had volunteered to look after them for a while. She's a stranger, but she's Mr. Xavier's stranger, and presumably won't call the Agency if they don't deserve it.

"Where are you going to go, Papa?" The last time they had a babysitter that they can remember, Papa had had to go deal with the Agency for hours and hours, and Uncle Logan had taught them to play poker. Before that it's just Papa, even though they know someone must have helped while Mama was so sick.

"The aquarium."

Pietro pouts, because they both love the aquarium and want to go too. Papa smiles. "I'll take you before they close for Christmas, I promise." That even calms Pietro down, because Papa always keeps his promises. 

"Okay, Papa," Pietro says, "but don’t forget."

"I won't," Papa says, and goes off to decide what to wear because that's suddenly important. Wanda likes him in black, and tells him so. He grins, and lets her choose one of his black shirts for him to wear, as well as slacks to match. "Are you sure it's not scary?" Papa says, and Wanda shakes her head.

"Mr. Xavier doesn't think you're scary, Papa." Papa grins, and takes the shirt and pants off, laying them out for tomorrow and sitting down in his underwear to write up a list of things about Wanda and Pietro that Raven might need to know. Wanda reads over his shoulder and makes sure he doesn't forget anything.

On Tuesday they load into the car with a few books and things, and drive over to Mr. Xavier's house. This time they actually go inside and meet Raven, who smiles at them and doesn't flinch when they grin back.

"Wow, your teeth really are cool. I'm Raven, and we'll probably have a good time."

"I hope so," Papa says, giving Wanda and Pietro that look that's a reminder to be good. "You might need this," He says to Raven, and gives her the list he wrote.

Raven smiles. "Thanks. I think we'll be fine."

"And you can always call me if you're not," Mr. Xavier says, tucking his cell phone into his pocket. Papa doesn't have one because they make his head hurt to use, but he smiles at Mr. Xavier.

"All right," Papa says, "We should be back by six. Be good."

"We will, Papa," Wanda says, and she and Pietro wave as Mr. Xavier leaves with Papa. Raven does the same, and then smiles.

"Well. If we can't go to the aquarium, what should we do?"

And there are so many human things to do, it's hard to pick one to start. They watch two whole movies, and in between they make cookies that come out a little too crunchy but are still good, while Raven tells them all about her life in her family's house, and all the interesting things that happen there.


	15. Chapter 15

Charles hasn't been to the aquarium in a while, and is pleased to combine a date with scouting for a possible field trip when school gets back in session. He had had some misgivings about the place as a destination for Erik, but it had been one of the only things on offer that had even seemed relevant to a shark, and now Erik looks quite chipper as he pulls into a parking spot. Charles smiles at him and Erik grins back, getting out and letting Charles lead the way into the building. Erik looks around curiously as Charles buys the passes, and smiles with a closed mouth at the receptionist when she hands them over.

"Well," Charles says, "where should we go first?"

"The sharks, of course." Erik says with a grin, and leads the way to the massive tank. Charles shivers, watching the endlessly gliding shapes as Erik reads the plaque about how all of these creatures will be released back into the wild.

"They're so beautiful," Charles says quietly, and Erik blinks his third eyelid.

"I'm glad you think so." There's no one around, and Erik leans in and gently bites Charles's cheek, the points of those sharp teeth a delicate thrill against his skin. Charles shivers, and Erik grins again, looking less human that Charles has ever seen him. Charles swallows hard, and moves away a little as an elderly couple come creaking in. Erik smiles, and just watches the sharks for a while. They seem to know what he is, often coming up to the glass and looking at him as though they're trying to figure him out. Erik just stares back, inches away from another world entirely. Charles watches Erik as much as the sharks, breathless.

At last Erik turns away from the glass and smiles at Charles, looking as mischievous as he does inhuman. "Where would you like to go now?"

"Well, there is a new exhibit of tropical fish…"

"Then let's go."

There's a lot to see, and they make a good start over the next hour. Charles loves the cool and quiet, and the dim, blue-green light. He says as much to Erik, who smiles sadly. "For me it's almost like being home."

"Erik…"

"I'm glad to be here with you."

"Good." Charles shouldn't be surprised when Erik bites him again, on the shoulder this time. The points of his teeth press through Charles's jacket, making him shiver. "N-not in public, please." Erik looks around, because there is absolutely no one by the manta ray tank, and Charles has to laugh. "I see your point, but still." Erik chuckles, but nods and takes Charles's hand instead, giving it an enquiring little squeeze. Charles squeezes back, and they hold hands the rest of the through the round of exhibits. Erik is fascinated by every single one, particularly a large school of silvery fish. He stares and stares, and then blinks his third eyelid and shakes his head slightly.

"Erik?"

"Sorry. Are you hungry? I am."

Charles smiles. "Then let's break for lunch.'

The aquarium's cafeteria is strictly mediocre, but does provide some amusement as everyone watches Erik get five hamburger patties and nothing else. "Weightlifter?" The cashier asks, and Erik blinks his third eyelid again.

"…No."

"…Okay," she says, and nervously gives him his total.

"I'll get it," Charles says, and pays for Erik's meal as well as his more normal one.

"Thank you."

"You fed me."

"I made you bring a vegetable."

Charles laughs. "That was no trouble!"

"Thank you, by the way. The twins are complaining less."

"You're welcome. Would you like to go out to dinner sometime? I don't really know if you enjoy that."

"I like quiet places. Were you thinking of somewhere quiet?"

"I was, actually." He tells Erik all about his favorite sushi bar, and Erik listens with his usual predator focus. "I just think you might like it there," Charles finally says, trailing off to eat his own sandwich.

"I think I would."

After lunch they visit the sea cucumbers in the tactile tide pool, because Erik has said he's sure he won't try to eat them now. "They're delicious," he adds, carefully petting one with his long fingers.

"The Japanese eat them, I hear," Charles says, rolling up his sleeve and reaching to touch one. "The twins will love this." Charles smiles. "So will the rest of the class, if I can work up a field trip after we get back in session."

Erik nods, and pulls his hand out of the water, flicking it dry. They make another round of the place, looking at every single exhibit before they leave. Erik makes two stamped pennies on the way out, each one with the shark design, and Charles smiles, taking his hand. 

Raven and the twins are playing poker for candy when Charles and Erik get back, and before Charles can worry about it, Erik laughs. "Their uncle already taught them to play."

"Their uncle?"

"Uncle Logan!" Wanda says, sweeping her winnings into a pile. "He's fun, but he travels a lot."

"He's like Papa," Pietro adds, "but different."


	16. Chapter 16

Erik does not forget his promise, and takes the twins to the aquarium before going anywhere else with Charles. The twins love the place the way they always love aquariums, and go scampering to the sharks, pressing up to the glass and grinning at their relatives. Erik follows them, and smiles.

"Did Mr. Xavier like them?" Pietro asks.

"Yes." Erik says, watching the sharks swim.

"Good," Wanda says. "Papa, can we make more shark pennies?"

"You and Pietro can each make another. Remind me before we leave."

The twins nod, and lead Erik around the aquarium with all their usual excitement. They love every exhibit, and the schooling fish make them hungry, too. They get proper burgers, and grin at the cashier when he stares at Erik's plate. "Jesus," he mutters, and rings them through. Wanda looks like her feelings are a little hurt, and Erik puts an arm around her when they sit down.

"Am I scary, Papa?"

"Only a little, dear one."

"People are scared of sharks," Pietro says, and shrugs, taking a massive bite of his burger. Wanda cheers up over the course of the meal, and is back to her usual bright spirits by the time they leave. Erik doesn't need to be reminded about the pennies on their way out, and considers his obligations to his pups discharged for long enough to let Charles take him out to dinner that evening. 

Charles drives, because Erik doesn't know the way. Erik can't help but be a little nervous. Usually when someone else drives him it's an Agency matter, and nothing good. Tonight is different, though, and Charles's scent helps to remind him. He settles back in his seat, feeling reasonably secure in the knowledge that Raven is looking after the children at Charles's house again. They like her and the feeling seems to be mutual.

"I'm glad Raven likes the pups." Erik says, glancing over at Charles and then away so he won't try to bite him while he drives.

Charles smiles. "I am, too. She's not usually the type to babysit, but she says they're good company."

Erik nods, and lets Charles talk about an article on genetics the rest of the way to their destination. He doesn't understand all the science, but what he does is interesting. As promised, the place is quiet, and dim. There are blue-green paper lanterns, and it reminds Erik of the aquarium. He smiles, keeping his lips closed to avoid frightening the hostess. She smiles back, and leads them to their booth, which is quieter and dimmer still.

"Logan was the one to introduce me to this," Erik says, as they look over the menu.

"Oh? I've been meaning to ask about him."

"He's another Product of Experimentation, but they went the other way. Man into beast."

"I see."

"He has claws, and strong senses and instincts. I met him at a UT meeting when Magda was dying."

"…Unhumans Together?" Erik nods. It's an unhappy memory, like just about everything else under the shadow of Magda's sickness, but Logan is definitely the best friend Erik has. The only one, really. "I'm sorry, Erik. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

Erik shrugs. "I don't mind. The Agency was going to take the pups from me, and UT helped me keep them. Logan ages slowly, and has been around since nearly the beginning. He knows more about the Agency than they do themselves, and knew what they would need to see, how human I would need to act."

Charles snorts. "As if blinking with your third eyelid has anything to do with parenting."

Erik smiles. "Logan said something like that, and then gave me some paralytic eye drops."

"Sounds like a practical man."

"He is. He still needs to visit us here, but he never stays in one place for long."

They talk about other things over their food, Charles's plate full of rolls and vegetables, Erik's clean little bricks of raw fish. Erik is very well-mannered and human all through dinner, and does not bite Charles until they're in the car outside. At that point he can't resist, and leans over the center console to bite Charles's shoulder. Gently, he doesn't want to rip Charles's clothes, but hard enough. Charles gasps, setting the keys on the dash and resting his hands there, pearly little teeth holding his lower lip. He sizzles in Erik's head, and Erik groans, biting him again and again in the same gentle way, feeling out the shape of Charles's shoulder with his teeth before gripping him under the arm the same way he would have grabbed a female by her fin before. He bites a little harder, and Charles shakes, whimpering as Erik lets go of his arm to bite his neck, incredibly careful with the knifelike points of his teeth. Charles tastes delicious, and Erik lightly scrapes the points of his teeth over that soft, soft skin, careful not to break it.


	17. Chapter 17

Wanda likes staying with Raven, and Pietro does too. They also like Mr. Xavier's house, so they don't mind when Papa and Mr. Xavier get back later than they said they would. They come up the walkway holding hands, and Mr. Xavier's electricity is sizzling. He's a little pink, and his eyes are bright. Wanda is pretty sure that's a good sign, and Papa looks a bit smug, which is an even better one. Raven grins at Mr. Xavier.

"Don't you know you're past your curfew, young man?"

"We got distracted," Mr. Xavier says, and turns even more pink. Wanda does her best not to giggle, and Raven doesn't bother to repress it, laughing at her brother and inviting both him and Papa into the kitchen for a drink. It's scotch, one of those gross grownup drinks that Papa doesn't have very often. Wanda wrinkles her nose and Pietro sticks out his tongue. All of them laugh at that, and Erik says that scotch is what's called an acquired taste, sipping at the gold fluid. It smells like burning, but Papa and Mr. Xavier and Raven all drink it. While they do, Mr. Xavier pours some milk for Wanda and Pietro, and they drink the nice, sweet liquid and wonder why grownups are so weird. The grownups talk for a while, and then it's time to go home. Papa is practically glowing, and Wanda wriggles happily in her seat.

They don't see Mr. Xavier again until after Christmas, but Papa actually voluntarily uses the phone to talk to him on Christmas Eve. Papa hates talking on the phone, but he stands there with it cradled in his hands and smiles, talking to Mr. Xavier about school and Christmas parties and science while Pietro prods the packages under the tree, forbidden to shake them. Wanda goes and checks that the dried fish is in place, and then goes to join Pietro until Papa comes and shoos them away from the pile of boxes.

"You'll find out what they are tomorrow."

"Yes, Papa," Pietro says, rolling his eyes. Papa clicks his teeth at them and they laugh, running outside because they're too keyed up to go to bed. Papa comes with them and lets them gang up on him for a snowball fight before insisting that they go to bed. They're sure they won't sleep, but go to bed anyway and somehow wake up in the morning. They come running down the stairs to find the dried fish gone, more packages than there were before, and Papa asleep in the arm chair. Wanda goes and gently shakes him awake while Pietro starts sorting the presents into those for himself, those for Wanda, and the ones for Papa.

"Here, Papa," Pietro says, passing him a plain brown package. "This is from Uncle Logan."

It turns out to be a long and gleaming knife that fits perfectly in Papa's hand. Pietro and Wanda each get a smaller folding knife, wrapped in the same brown paper. They sent Uncle Logan's last address a comfortable pair of pants that are actually the right size along with a letter and drawings from the twins, and can only hope it's reaching him now.

As always on Christmas, Papa tells them about Mama and their very first Christmas all together, how the power had gone out and they had opened presents by candle light. "Almost all of them were for you," Papa says, his arms around Wanda and Pietro where they've come to sit on the arms of the chair. "Clothes and toys and teething rings."

"Did we chew up everything when we were teething, Papa?" Wanda asks, as she always does.

"Almost everything," Papa says, and nibbles her cheek and then Pietro's. "But we put up with it. Because we loved you."

"Were we cute babies?" Wanda asks.

"Very cute," Papa says, and hugs them. They gradually pull away to unwrap the rest of their presents, and spend the day reading new books and building snow sharks. Wanda saves her chew toy for a more boring day, not wanting to destroy it just yet. The pool is still frozen so they can't have a Christmas swim like they did last year, but skating on top of it is almost as good.

The day after Christmas is Boxing Day, according to Mr. Xavier, and he and Raven come over and bring ingredients for better cocoa. They show Papa how to make it, too, and tell him about their own quiet Christmas as Wanda and Pietro play with their new acquisitions. They don't pay much attention to the conversation, but they do look over in time to see Papa nibbling on Mr. Xavier's sleeve, making him blush. His electrical signature feels pleased, though, and he leans on Papa as Raven laughs at something he said. As Wanda watches, Papa shifts to gently grip Mr. Xavier's bare wrist in his teeth, lightly chewing on him.


	18. Chapter 18

Charles isn't sure how much more of this he can take. He dreams of Erik's teeth and wakes up tangled in sticky sheets. He feels like a teenager again, breathless and unfocused and horny, and hopes to god he can get this under control before the new semester. Erik is no help, kissing and biting him at every opportunity, pressing up against him and nibbling his ear. Charles isn't even sure what the sex would be like, but he wants to find out. Raven is of course the devil perched on his shoulder, finding everything she can on shark mating habits and leaving the articles around for Charles. Irritating as she can be, Charles is going to miss her when she goes back to Westchester. As usual, she's throwing a massive New Year's party at the old homestead, and needs to get back on the thirtieth. 

The twins are displeased by this, and make Raven swear not to forget them and to come back. She assures them that she will, and lets them cram into Charles's car to ride along to the airport on the day of her departure. Erik waits at the house because there isn't room for him, and Charles is deeply touched by his trust. He drives with more care than usual because of his precious cargo, and Raven of course notices and looks damnably amused about the whole thing. They pass a white Agency van on the road, and the twins stick their tongues out at it, but they manage to get there and back again without incident. Raven lets the twins bite her goodbye outside the terminal, and they're a bit dispirited on the way home. Erik comes out of the house to greet them and hugs the twins tightly. Charles's heart aches, and he joins the hug without really thinking about it. Erik leans over the children's heads and bites Charles's cheek before they all go back inside, grinning at him.

The house is lonely without Raven, and even though Charles isn’t much for New Year's parties, he's glad when Erik calls him up the next day and invites him over to meet Logan and to watch the ball drop. "Logan is here?" Charles asks.

"Arrived last night. He's curious to meet you."

Charles is curious to meet Logan, and arrives at eight that evening with a vegetable and a bottle of champagne. Erik answers the door and grins at him, leading him inside to the kitchen, where the twins are watching a short, heavily muscled, and hirsute man as he checks on the baking salmon in the oven.

"Logan," Erik says, "this is Charles."

Logan shuts the oven and straightens up, turning and looking Charles over before holding out one massive hand. "Hey."

"Pleased to meet you," Charles says, and Logan grins with sharp canine teeth.

"Likewise."

The twins look thrilled, and tell Charles all about their dinner plans and ask what kind of vegetable he's making them this time. Charles smiles, and lets them help chop and steam the broccoli, grating cheese to put on it. A spoonful of protein seems to help the medicine go down, because the twins love the end result as much as the truly delicious baked salmon and Logan's homemade bread. Logan talks about his travels and asks about Charles and best of all, he takes the twins outside after dinner, leaving Charles and Erik to clean up alone. It doesn't take long, and Erik wraps around Charles from behind as he rinses the last of the dishes. Charles shivers, and lets Erik silently watch over his shoulder. Once the task is done, Erik bites his neck, that gentle prickle of unimaginable sharpness, deadly as knives. 

Charles tips his head to offer more skin to Erik, to be better prey, and Erik purrs, biting a little harder and making Charles whimper. Erik's rough hands slide under Charles's shirt, gripping the sides of his waist as Erik covers him in bites again. Charles melts back into Erik's arms, and lets Erik tow him over to the couch, where he sits down and pulls Charles into his lap, kissing him hungrily. One tooth cuts Charles's lower lip, and he gasps as Erik sucks on the tiny wound, drawing a line of sensation from his mouth to his cock. Erik must be able to sense to that Charles is way more turned on than afraid, purring and gripping Charles's ass with both hands.

"Upstairs?" He growls, and Charles blushes.

"But the twins—"

"Know what we're doing and have Logan to look after them for a few minutes. Will you come with me?"

"Yes," Charles whispers, and then squeaks as Erik just picks him up and heads for the stairs. Charles hasn't been carried since childhood, and clings with a pounding heart. He can't help trembling, and Erik growls happily, nuzzling his neck as he makes his way up to the bedroom.

"Beautiful," Erik purrs, voice low and husky, and Charles kisses him, getting another little cut and moaning softly. Erik growls and shuts the door behind them with his foot, carrying Charles over to the large bed and laying him out on top of the blue cover.


	19. Chapter 19

Later, Erik will need to be human again and to worry about his pups and everything else. But right now there is only Charles, writhing and gasping as Erik pulls his clothes off, revealing all that impossibly soft skin. It's so pale, so perfect. Erik runs his palms over it and Charles whimpers, opening those big blue eyes to gaze up at him. Erik kisses him again and then bites his shoulder, shuddering at the spike in Charles's scent.

"You like that," He growls, and Charles nods, shivering. "Good." He means to take off his shirt, but gets distracted by Charles's nipples, pink and hard and just perfect for licking and nibbling. Charles groans quietly, clutching at Erik's hair and back. He makes a sorrowful little whining noise when Erik sits up, and then scrambles to help him get his clothes off. Erik grins to see him so eager, and Charles blushes, smiling back. He tosses Erik's shirt aside, then gets to work on his pants, scientific curiosity burning in his eyes. It would be frightening if Charles wasn't so gentle.

"Erik, are you--?"

"Built like a human here? Not quite." He slides out of his boxers and tosses them onto Charles's, beside the bed. Erik's fused claspers look mostly human when they're not erect, but now the bifurcate head is sliding out of its sheath and starting to furl apart.

"…Oh." Charles touches carefully, and Erik hisses softly, closing his eyes. Charles's fingertips explore him, trailing and squeezing and making Erik gasp, suddenly desperate to bite. He pushes Charles onto his back, throwing a corner of the blanket over his arm and then biting hard, teeth tearing the fabric. He can smell Charles's fear, but his arousal doesn't diminish, and the fear subsides after a moment of Erik just holding him. Charles's cock is still hard, and Erik growls, rutting along it, the heads of his claspers swelling and opening away from the slit between them. Charles whines, and rocks up against Erik, finding that split and fucking along it. Erik can still remember how much the noise of human coupling used to startle him, but now he just moans and kisses Charles. He had gotten used to Magda's sounds faster than to his own, and now he loves every little noise Charles makes, so similar and so different. He moves faster and faster, and Charles moves with him, so slick and hot and soft. Erik bites onto Charles again, growling as he holds on and fucks Charles's cock.

"Oh, oh, oh…." Charles gasps, one arm outstretched for Erik to hang onto, the other clutching at his back as they rock together. The flare of electricity and the little breathless noise as Charles comes is so good that Erik's eyes roll back and he has no choice but to follow. He lies there for a moment, just breathing, and then lets go of Charles's arm, propping up on his elbows to move the blanket and inspect the arm beneath. There's a circle of little bruises, but no blood, and Charles smiles. "I think I have an idea for next time," he says, and Erik grins from ear to ear, because there will be a next time, and a time after that and a time after that. It had been shocking to want it all the time the way humans do, knowing no real season. Now he's used to it, and kisses Charles.

"Good." He checks the time, and finds that it's not midnight yet. "Come on," he says, and takes Charles's hand, leading him to the attached bathroom he had been so happy to get. Charles is happy to see it now, too, and they're able to take a relatively businesslike shower together, their hands not lingering too much as they help each other wash. Charles is fascinated by the roughness of Erik's skin as he scrubs him, and by the level plane where a human's navel would be. Charles explores him with such soft hands, feeling the contours of Erik's body. Erik purrs and leans into the touch before turning and gently squeezing Charles's cock. He does it just once, relishing the little squeak it startles out of Charles.

"E-Erik!"

Erik grins at him, and leans in for another kiss as the hot water beats down on them.

They make it downstairs before Logan and the pups come back in. Charles is self-conscious of his wet hair, but Logan just grins at them and goes to pour himself a drink, while Wanda and Pietro ask their papa if they can have fireworks next year. Erik sighs. "I suppose we could do such a thing," he says, and makes a tray of cold cuts, along with crackers and cheese for the others. They all settle on the couch, the twins between Erik and Logan, Charles leaning on Erik's other side, and watch the year change. At the stroke of midnight, Charles kisses Erik softly and smiles at his pleased surprise.

"It's good luck," he says, and Logan chuckles as Wanda bounces up and kisses his cheek.

"More luck!" She crows, and Charles laughs.


	20. Chapter 20

Going back to school after the break is always a letdown, but at least Mr. Xavier is their teacher. The whole class is glad to see him again, and they form a circle and go around asking how people spent their holidays or what their favorite gift was. Mr. Xavier knows full well how the twins spent their Christmas vacation, but they tell the rest of the class about going to the aquarium and about Uncle Logan coming to visit and how that's better than pretty much any gift. Uncle Logan is still with them, and says he will be for a little while at least. Wanda is glad about that, and their first day back is a good one. Mr. Xavier has to grade the work they did today, though, so he just kisses Papa's cheek when there's no one but Wanda and Pietro to see, and goes home to his own house. Papa doesn't seem to mind too much, and Wanda is glad of that too, telling him about her day as he drives. Pietro just bounces in his seat and looks out the window until they get home.

"Hey, darlin'!" Uncle Logan says when Wanda comes scampering in, and he hugs her and Pietro too, when Pietro gloms onto his side. Uncle Logan is really short, so they're nearly as tall as he is. Papa just grins.

"It's good to have you here, Logan."

"Good to be here, bub."

Uncle Logan looks after them a lot during January, Papa and Mr. Xavier going out at least once a week. It's a little annoying, but not too much. Uncle Logan is good company, and they haven't seen him in far too long. He takes them to movies and for rides around the block on the back of his motorbike and shows them how to make gyoza, mincing the filling with his claws. Wanda and Pietro help pinch the edges of the little wrappers together, and the three of them eat as many as they can while Papa and Mr. Xavier go see some strange movie that doesn’t even have words in it. Papa doesn't even like movies, but he comes back happy from this one, and says it was interesting. Wanda isn't sure what to think, but she's glad to see Papa's smile. 

Mr. Xavier wanders over and samples one of the last remaining fried gyoza. "These are wonderful," he says, and Uncle Logan smiles.

"Thanks. I had good help," Uncle Logan says, and gives Mr. Xavier some of the frozen ones to take home. Papa walks him out the door and it takes them a long time to say goodnight. Uncle Logan just chuckles and chews on the cigar Papa won't let him light in the house and at last Papa comes back in, grinning. He flops onto the couch and looks to Uncle Logan.

"Did you use all the pork, or is there some left?"

There is some left, and Papa cooks it for himself, whistling. He and Uncle Logan talk for a long time about Mr. Xavier and other things, while Wanda and Pietro go play outside until they get tired.

A week later, Mr. Xavier takes the class to the aquarium, so Wanda and Pietro can show everyone the sharks and all the kids with enough change can make souvenir pennies, clownfish and whales and dolphins. Wanda and Pietro just make more sharks, and Mr. Xavier smiles.

"What are you going to do with those?" He asks, and Wanda grins at him. "Papa says he'll solder them onto things for us, so we're collecting as many as we can." 

Papa is as good as his word, and by the start of February has soldered shark coins onto both the twins's bicycles and made a pair of them into earrings for Wanda, with clips because her ears aren't pierced. Pietro wears one around his neck, and Papa takes the ones they give him for himself and hangs them in a pretty chain from his windowsill. The clean copper gleams in the afternoon sun, and it makes Wanda smile whenever she sees it. Papa even finds them shark-themed valentines to give to the rest of the class, and a bag of suckers so they can tape one to each. He also spends a lot of time in his workshop, carefully making something out of metal. It doesn't look like much yet, but Wanda has faith in Papa's abilities.

"Is that for Mr. Xavier?" She asks, standing beside Papa and watching as he solders a piece on.

"Yes," Papa says, "It is." He doesn't say anything else as he works on it, carefully assembling an abstract ocean wave. It's beautiful even now, all clunky and with the solder still on it. Wanda can't wait to see it when Papa is done, and hangs around the workshop as the fourteenth gets closer, watching as Papa shaves tiny pieces off of it, and polishes it until it nearly is as smooth as water.


	21. Chapter 21

Charles isn't sure what he was expecting for Valentine's Day besides the usual school party and some candy in his cards from students, but Logan offers to watch the children for the night and Erik invites Charles out to dinner. Raven isn't here to help him dress, but Charles likes to think he does reasonably well on his own. Erik certainly seems to think so, biting Charles's shoulder when he sees him, holding on and growling softly. Charles shudders, gasping.

"Erik, if you keep that up you won't be able to take me into public at all."

Erik grins. "After we eat."

"Right," Charles says breathlessly, "after we eat." 

They go out to gorge on sushi and when they come in again, Erik gives Charles a small metal sculpture, making him very glad of the exotic dried and cured meat assortment he had bought on the same general principle as chocolates. The sculpture is burnished smoother than smooth, and the whole thing shimmers a little, heavy and sleek in his hands.

"Erik," he says softly, "this is beautiful."

Erik grins. "Good." He leans in and bites Charles's neck, making his breath catch. They're sitting on Charles's couch, and he shivers and sets the sculpture on the coffee table so he can cup Erik's face with both hands and kiss him hungrily. Erik kisses back, licking his way into Charles's mouth and threatening soft lips with sharp teeth. Charles whimpers, but manages to pull away. Erik blinks his third eyelid at him, and Charles laughs.

"I got you something too, Erik. Hold on." He goes and fetches the package, sitting down to watch Erik carefully unwrap it. He smiles when he sees what it is. 

"Thought you'd get me some treats?"

"I'd give you candy if you liked it. Do you like this?"

Erik smiles. "Of course I do, I've never eaten ostrich before."

"I thought you might appreciate the variety."

"I do, Charles," Erik purrs, setting the box aside, "but right now you're much more interesting." Charles makes a tiny, high sound that embarrasses him as Erik bites his shoulder, and he melts into Erik's arms. Erik growls happily, biting a little harder and then reluctantly letting go. "Upstairs," he growls.

"Yes," Charles gasps, and nearly runs upstairs, Erik right behind him. Erik growls and bites his shoulder again as they stumble through the doorway of Charles's bedroom. They haven't had time to do much more than touch each other lately, but tonight Charles wants more and he's going to get it. He leads Erik to the bed, kissing him deeply and then breaking away to go to the closet and pull out the biker jacket Raven foisted on him years ago, knowing he would never wear it. Erik cocks his head, and Charles blushes. "I haven't evolved thicker skin, but I can cheat."

Erik grins. "Come here, my clever human." He reaches for Charles and Charles goes, dropping the jacket on the foot of the bed and curling up in Erik's lap, whimpering as Erik slides his shirt off and bites his neck and shoulders again and again, incredibly gentle with his dagger teeth. "So beautiful," Erik growls, and Charles quivers, struggling out of his pants and underwear. He sighs in relief when his aching cock is free, and Erik squeezes it gently, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb over the tip and making Charles keen. It hurts exactly right, and Charles is pliant as Erik pushes him onto his back. 

"Erik, the jacket..." Erik hands it to Charles and lets him sit up to get into it, heavy black leather like armor around him. Charles lies back again, and cries out when Erik bites his shoulder, much harder now with the leather in the way. He hangs on and Charles moans, rocking up against him. Erik is still dressed, and that's horrible. Charles tells him so and he laughs, sitting up and tossing his clothes aside before pinning Charles down and kissing him breathless. "Fuck, Erik," Charles breathes, legs wrapping around Erik's lean hips. Erik just growls and bites onto Charles's arm, holding there as they rut against each other, and it's all Charles can do to gasp out, "I want you inside me."

"Will I fit?" Erik asks, and Charles laughs breathlessly.

"Yes, if we do it before your heads swell." He shows Erik where the lube is and then just lies back as Erik works two fingers into him. It has been a while, but Charles's body remembers, relaxing and opening for Erik. Erik purrs and then guides himself in, barely hard enough to make it. Both heads are still mostly in the sheath, and the push in is just blunt and human. Charles gasps and then moans as Erik sinks the rest of the way in, hardening further inside him. Erik groans and bites Charles's arm again, and then it happens. Erik unfurls inside him, heads swelling out and away from each other and stretching Charles deep inside. His eyes roll back and he groans, deep and loud. Erik purrs, and loosens his grip on Charles's arm just long enough to shift onto his side, wide heads twisting inside Charles and then sliding over and over and over his prostate as Erik fucks him fast and hard, pulling against the resistance of Charles's body but never really withdrawing, always plunging back into Charles and making him moan and writhe until he comes without either of them touching his cock, sobbing. Erik groans and fucks him for a few more strokes before crying out around his mouthful of leather and coming deep inside Charles.


	22. Chapter 22

It has been a while since Erik has had any trouble with the Agency. He should have known it was coming, but he's not expecting it at all, on this unseasonably balmy March day. He's on his way to pick up the twins when he sees red and blue lights behind him. Erik responds to this human signal, glancing at his speedometer and pulling over. He was well within the speed limit, and waits in honest confusion. He has his driver's license. His insurance is current, the car is properly registered… He's digging through the glove compartment when there's a gentle tap on the window. He looks up and into a young, scrubbed-looking face and sees the eyes go wide at a proper sight of him. Erik rolls down the window, feeling a flicker of hostile and fearful energy.

"Yes, officer?"

"I pulled you over because you have a taillight out, sir."

Erik blinks his third eyelid in consternation, and the boy, because that's what he still is, tenses up. "It must have just burnt out. The wiring is good."

"…Do you have a current Agency Registration Card, sir?" And Erik does. He has the little card that states that he is a Grade 4 Product of Experimentation, safe around normal humans and capable of the highest reasoning. It should be in his wallet, but it's not, and he tries not to panic as he digs for it, trying to remember where the hell it went and feeling the boy's frightened gaze on him. "Sir, if you do not have a current Agency Registration Card, I will have to detain you."

Erik sighs, both hands on the wheel where the nice policeman can see them. "It's just a taillight, officer."

"And now it's a missing ARC, sir. Stay where you are." Erik growls, looking at his watch. It's hard to keep his temper when he knows his children and his mate are waiting for him and probably getting more and more worried as the minutes crawl by. He lifts a hand to brush his hair out of his face because he hates the tickling sensation of it, and a flare of panicked electricity makes him glance over and freeze. The boy's hand is on the butt of his gun. Erik has had guns pulled on him before, and does not want to experience it again.

"Please don't." He can't help blinking his third eyelid again, even though he knows it won't help his case.

"J-just stay where you are." It's worse than Erik thought. The boy is _terrified_ of him. He stays as still as possible, and the boy's hand drops. "We're going to wait right here for an Agency response team."

Erik sighs, and reminds himself that Charles will take care of the pups, that they're not waiting alone. He sits and waits for the response team like a good boy. It feels like hours instead of the fifteen minutes it actually takes, but finally the white van pulls up, the back opening and two agents bundling out in their body armor, Tasers at the ready. Erik gets out of the car when they tell him to, hands up. He knows his Registration number by heart, and gives it to them, allowing them to look him up in the Agency database. Every instinct he has is screaming, but he stands quietly and remembers to use human words.

"I need to pick up my children," he says.

"We understand, Mr. Lensherr, but it appears that your card has expired. You'll have to speak with your caseworker."

Erik groans, because he does not want to see Ms. Frost. He never wants to see Ms. Frost. At least they get the boy to leave, and let Erik drive himself to the office. There's a phone there, and he uses it to call Charles.

"Hello?" Charles sounds anxious but not panicked, and Erik sighs in relief.

"Charles, look after the pups."

"Where are you?"

"Agency office, I have to talk to my caseworker. Tell them not to worry."

"Of course, Erik. We'll walk to my house and then drive to yours, all right?"

"All right. Logan should be home." If he's not, Charles has a key, and Erik feels slightly faint with how grateful he is for that, leaning against the wall. The waiting room is mostly empty, and he can see a woman approaching him with a file in one hand. "I have to go, Charles."

"We'll be there when you get home," Charles says, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Erik says, and hangs up, turning to face the receptionist.

"Mr. Lensherr?" Her voice is bright and friendly and a little nervous. A talking-to-dangerous-animals voice. Erik almost gnashes his teeth at her just to watch her try to be pleasant then, but manages to restrain himself. She leads him away to Ms. Frost's office. His caseworker sits behind the desk, perfect, unreal, and merciless as ever.


	23. Chapter 23

Wanda tries not to cry, but she's upset and worried about Papa. Pietro's lip wobbles too, and poor Mr. Xavier looks frantic. He takes each of them by the hand, squeezing gently. 

"Don't cry," he says, "it will be all right."

Wanda feels a little better, and squeezes back. She and Pietro walk with Mr. Xavier over the new grass to his house. They don't say anything, but she and Pietro manage to stop sniffling on the way. They've only been in Mr. Xavier's car once, but there's more room this time.

"If Uncle Logan isn't home, will you stay with us?" Pietro asks.

"Of course I will," Mr. Xavier says, and makes sure they're both buckled up before he starts the car. He puts on some soft music with no words, and they drive home that way. Uncle Logan's bike is gone when they pull up, and Mr. Xavier sighs, pulling out a key to the door and letting them all in. The first thing he does it to go the kitchen and make sandwiches for all three of them. His is just cheese, but he gives Wanda and Pietro plenty of meat, just the way Papa would. The food calms them down a little, but they're still worried. They worry any time Papa has to talk to his caseworker, because she doesn't like them. She always reminds Papa of the lab where they changed him, and always mentions the Agency's power to remove the twins into care if they think Papa isn't doing a good enough job. She's mean, and they hate her even if Mr. Xavier says they shouldn't waste time hating anybody.

After they eat, Mr. Xavier goes to Papa's desk, looking for the Agency's number. Wanda tells him he'll just get a machine and a bunch of menus, but he tries anyway, and sits on hold for half an hour before giving up. He looks so sad that Wanda hugs him tightly. He hugs back, and tells her that it will be okay, sounding distracted. She doesn't blame him for that, and pats his shoulder.

"Does your Papa know anyone else at the Agency?"

"I don't think so, but one lady gave him her extension."

"Where is it, Wanda?" She can tell he's trying to stay calm, but he practically turns the desk upside-down searching for that one little scrap of paper, and looks almost like he's going to cry until Wanda finds it, 047 in Papa's awful handwriting.

"They're three numbers," Wanda says, "try this."

"Thank you, thank you so much," Mr. Xavier says, and hugs her tightly before picking up the phone and dialing again. This time a person answers. Wanda can tell, just watching Mr. Xavier's face. "Hello? Yes, I'm calling about Mr. Lensherr…. No, not that. I'm watching his children, actually. Yes, I know they're resistant to cold. I'm calling about Mr. Lensherr himself. Apparently he needed to speak with his caseworker so urgently that he couldn't come pick them up… Yes, I'll hold." He sits quietly for a while, and then spells out his full name, Charles Francis Xavier. He tells them his birthday and also a long number, and then waits a while more. Wanda hardly dares to breathe, so desperate to know about Papa.

"Yes, they are enrolled in my class." He's trying not to sound impatient, and actually doing pretty well, considering. He listens a while longer, and then smiles. "Thank you, Agent MacTaggert. You've been very helpful." He hangs up, and turns to Wanda. "All right, it's not so bad."

"What happened?"

"The police pulled him over and his registration card turned out to be expired. He's not going to be in any real trouble. They've just given him a warning and have been processing a new card all this time."

"They always take forever," Wand says, pouting.

"Government generally does, darling."

Downstairs the door opens. " Chuck?" Uncle Logan is the only one who calls Mr. Xavier that, even if they didn't recognize his voice. Wanda runs down the stairs to him, Pietro already clinging to one side. "Hey, honey. What's going on?"

"Erik is at the Agency office," Mr. Xavier says, coming down the stairs after Wanda. "Driving with an expired ARC, apparently."

"Poor guy never did have any sense of time," Uncle Logan says. "Oh well. I've done it. Didn't get into much trouble, they just wanted to talk at me for a while."

"Yeah, but you don't have kids to take away," Pietro says, lip wobbling again. Uncle Logan hugs them both tightly, and ruffles Pietro's hair. "Hey, if they even tried over something this small we could sue them into next week."

"My sister has an excellent lawyer," Mr. Xavier adds, and even Pietro calms down a little. It's too warm for cocoa, but Uncle Logan makes them some anyway because cocoa is comforting. He says so, and insists that Mr. Xavier stay and have some too.


	24. Chapter 24

This whole ordeal has seemed so long that Charles is shocked to look at the clock and see that it's not even five yet. The phone rings and he snatches it up. "Hello?"

"Charles." Erik sounds profoundly relieved to hear his voice, but still a little shaky. "I'll be home soon."

"We'll be here. Logan is baking fish."

"Okay." He takes a deep breath. "Thank you, Charles."

"Of course. We'll see you soon." 

Erik hangs up, and Charles goes to tell the twins that he's on his way. They're watching as Logan seasons the fish, and look up when Charles comes in. "Your Papa is on his way home," Charles tells them, and watches their faces light up. "And he's not in trouble, either." They both cheer at that, and Logan smiles.

"Didn't figure on it. You think this needs more lemon pepper, Charles?"

Charles applies himself to the seasoning problem and the children apply themselves to their homework, finally able to do something besides worry. They leap up from it when the door opens, of course, and Erik comes in, kneeling on the kitchen floor and gathering his children into his arms. He holds them tightly for a long moment, and then looks up at Charles and Logan.

"Thank you both," he says, and Logan just shakes his head.

"Don't be an idiot, Erik. Of course we'll look after the twins if we're around."

"Yeah, Papa," Wanda says. "We were just worried about you."

"I'm fine." Erik bites her cheek and then Pietro's, hugging them again. "I'm sorry I let my card expire."

"Yeah," Pietro says, "and I'm sorry the Agency lady is so mean."

Erik shudders, and a muscle in his jaw jumps. "They say my transfer is about to go through.."

"Good," Wanda says, and kisses his cheek. "Did she talk to you about before again?"

"Yes," Erik growls, and stands up, stroking both the twins's hair. "Still, I'm home now."

"Yeah," Logan says, "and in time for dinner." He and the twins set the table as Erik goes over to Charles and folds him into his arms, taking a deep breath that Charles knows is full of his scent. He doesn't say anything, just holds Charles for a long time and then lets go to have dinner with his children as if this is any other evening. Charles can appreciate the need for routine after the afternoon they've all had, and provides his part of it, leaving after dinner to let everyone get settled. 

Erik hardly sleeps and the children only need about six hours a night, so it's late when he calls Charles. But it's a Friday night, and Charles is still a little keyed up despite grading a pile of math worksheets and calling Raven to vent. He answers on the first notes of his ringtone. "Erik?"

"Yes. Can I come over?"

"Please."

The nature of Charles's tension changes as he waits for Erik, and he has never been more grateful for Erik's animal nature than he is when Erik arrives, because Erik doesn't say a word about anything, just stalking over and pulling Charles into his arms. Charles gasps as Erik bites his shoulder, and yelps as those sharp teeth pierce his shirt and lightly cut his skin. Erik purrs, pulling the torn fabric aside and delicately licking up the few droplets of blood that rise to the surface. Charles makes a strangled, helpless noise, clutching at the back of Erik's shirt. "Upstairs," he gasps, and Erik nods, gathering Charles up and carrying him. Charles whines and bites Erik's neck, kissing and sucking and licking as they make their way to his room. Erik growls, and tugs Charles's hair before setting him down on his back in the center of the bed, ranging over him. "Erik…"

"Need you," Erik growls, and Charles shudders, helping Erik get him out of his clothes. It seems to take forever, and he thrashes desperately, kicking his pants off as if he's flinging a noose from around his neck. Erik growls and kisses him, and Charles whimpers at the menace of his teeth, crying out when Erik pulls away and bites him gently, just over his heart. His nipples ache, just as hard as his cock, and he keens softly, biting his lip and writhing as Erik gently sucks on one and pinches the other between careful fingertips, the roughness of his shark's skin only making it better.

"Fuck me," Charles gasps, and Erik growls, grinding against him. Erik hasn't removed any of his own clothes, and only stops long enough to unzip his fly before grabbing the lube from the nightstand. The dual heads of his cock have started to slide out, not swollen yet, but wide. Charles shudders, and takes some of the lube from Erik, Erik's slick finger and his own breaching him at the same time. They work Charles open together, stretching him more and more, until finally Erik can push into him, broad and slick and hot. Charles groans, staring into Erik's hooded eyes, both of them breathing together as Erik sinks into him. They keep their gazes locked as Erik sinks deeper and deeper, but when he finally grinds in as far as he possibly can, heads swelling out and away from each other, Charles's eyes roll back and he groans, cock twitching and shooting precome. "God, Erik…"

"Good?"

"Good," Charles whispers, wrapping his legs around Erik's waist. Neither of them thought to grab the jacket, so Erik puts the blankets over Charles's shoulder before biting onto it, hanging on as they rock together faster and faster, the headboard knocking against the wall. Charles clutches desperately at the back of Erik's shirt, nails digging into the rough skin beneath as Erik drives him higher and higher. It's a blinding, ecstatic eternity before Erik finally wraps his hand around Charles's cock, squeezing in time to his thrusts until Charles cries out and comes convulsively around him, sinking his teeth into Erik's shoulder and bucking under him.


	25. Chapter 25

Erik loves making Charles come, loves the sizzle of electricity it brings and the way it affects him. He also loves watching Charles sleep afterward. This time Charles is asleep even before Erik's claspers have gone down enough to slide out of him, and Erik smiles, stroking his hair and just watching the slow rise and fall of his breathing. Humans sleep so much. It had amazed him so much about Magda in the beginning, and still amazes him. He stays with Charles for a long while after he's able to slide out, just watching him. The pups are safe with Logan, dreaming their own little shark dreams, so Erik can bask here with his mate for a while.

At last Erik has to move, and he kisses Charles's forehead without waking him, scrawling a note and tiptoeing out to the car, locking the house door behind him again. Everything is still quiet at home, and Erik ghosts through the rooms, checking on his family. The twins are fast asleep in their little beds, and Logan is sitting up in bed reading, putting the book aside to smile at Erik. "Welcome back."

Erik grins. "Did the twins get their homework done?"

"Most of it."

"Thank you for looking after them."

"Aw, you know I adore 'em." He yawns. "Anyway, I do need some sleep, and I think I'll get it now that you're back."

"I'll keep watch," Erik says, and Logan chuckles, turning out the lamp and curling up. Erik leaves him to it, prowling the house for a while before going to his workshop and coming back with a few small, quiet projects. He sits at the kitchen table and works for hours before going to catch his usual three hours of sleep on the couch. He dreams of swimming, before everything. He wakes to the twins coming down in search of breakfast. He clears his work off the table and starts a gigantic skillet of sausages, the scent of which brings Logan out from the tiny, jury-rigged guestroom he sleeps in.

The weekend passes in general contentment. Charles comes over after breakfast and stays all day and into the night, reading to the twins and helping to cook lunch and dinner. It feels incredibly natural for him to be here, and Erik does his best not to bite Charles too much in front of the children. Logan just laughs at them and runs interference so Charles can drag Erik into the kitchen and kiss him senseless. Erik purrs and bathes in Charles's scent and electricity, pressing against him and delicately nibbling on his shirt when Charles has to break away to breathe. Charles chuckles, watching him. "Like the taste?"

"Mm. Tastes like you."

Charles blushes, and strokes Erik's hair. "Hey, Erik?"

"Yes?" He murmurs, nuzzling Charles's shoulder as the twins win all of Logan's candy in the other room.

"Is it true, about stroking a shark's nose?"

Erik grins. "Why don't you try it?" Charles smiles, and runs one fingertip up the bridge of Erik's nose and back down again. Erik sighs, nuzzling into the touch. It's not exactly sexual, but not exactly not. When one of the twins does it it's just calming, but now it makes Erik shiver. He closes his eyes and leans into Charles as Charles keeps running his fingertips hypnotically up and down. There had been a researcher who had done this before. The memory is fragmented and strange, like all his shark memories are, but that feeling of falling, that slumberous pleasure in being touched remains.

"Wow," Charles breathes after what feels like an eternity, "I guess it does work."

"Mm?" Erik blinks his eyes open again, third eyelid flickering, and smiles lazily at Charles. Charles smiles back,and kisses him softly before leading him out to join the poker game. Erik hates sweets, but plays to win all the same. The children eat from their piles, but win enough to keep things going for a long time, and plead with Charles to spend the night. Erik just raises a hopeful eyebrow at him, and Charles looks out the window, sees that the stars are already out, and capitulates.

He goes to bed before Erik or his pups, of course, but wakes up when Erik slides in beside him, blinking those big blue eyes. Erik grins and Charles shivers, cuddling in against Erik's chest and letting out a little squeak when Erik squeezes his ass with both hands. Charles presses his chest Erik's, whining and squirming as his nipples contact Erik's rough skin. Erik purrs and bites his shoulder gently, points of his teeth just denting the skin. Charles gasps and shudders, groaning and biting Erik's shoulder, muffling himself. Erik growls and lines his cock up with Charles's, rutting slow and hard against him, stroking Charles's shaft with the split between his swelling heads. Charles whimpers and groans again, the sound low and muffled. He hangs on as Erik speeds up, making tiny little whimpering noises through his nose and clinging to Erik with all his strength before gasping and going lax as he comes. Erik growls and shoves the blankets over Charles's arm, biting nearly hard enough to bruise him even with the padding, shifting to rock against Charles's thigh to spare his oversensitive cock. Charles strokes Erik's hair with weak hands, murmuring soft encouragement as he finally shakes and comes, streaking Charles's skin.

"I love you," Charles murmurs, as Erik wipes them both clean with his own discarded shirt. Erik grins down at him, because humans are so silly about vocalizing things.

"I love you too, my precious human."


	26. Chapter 26

Monday is St. Patrick's Day, and as always Papa makes sure that Wanda and Pietro are both wearing green. They bite when people pinch them. They can't help it, and they can never explain it and it's best to just wear green. Grownups aren't as silly and don't generally do it, so Papa is in the black and grey he likes. It's warm enough now that people aren't calling the Agency on them for wearing t-shirts, and they're not the only ones to come early to use the playground equipment. Wanda can't help but worry about Papa a bit, since the other parents will probably try to talk to him. But he has to learn sometime, and seems to be doing all right when they look up from their games. He's talking to a lady they don't recognize, but doesn't seem to be scaring her.

And then Mr. Xavier arrives and a minute later it's time to go in. Papa puts a hand on both their shoulders, a little anxious with so many energy signatures so close. He still walks them to class, but he doesn't bite or kiss Mr. Xavier with everyone else around. They just look at each other and sort of sizzle for a second, and then Papa leaves. The class doesn't have a party for St. Patrick's Day, so Papa doesn't have to come up with something to bring, which Wanda is sure he's glad of. There are still some games and green-frosted cookies, though, and Wanda and Mr. Xavier are eating some of them on the bench when Papa arrives. There's hardly anyone around to see, so Papa bites Mr. Xavier's cheek and grins at him before hugging the twins tightly and not minding when Wanda gets crumbs all over him. 

They don't talk about it, but Mr. Xavier comes home with them. Uncle Logan is drinking whiskey and cooking cabbage and corned beef, and he says there's plenty for Mr. Xavier. Wanda is glad, and helps Uncle Logan cook. Pietro sets the table and they both get some homework done while Papa and Mr. Xavier pour themselves some whiskey. It smells nasty, but they just stand around and sip it slowly instead of getting it over with because grownups are weird. Papa puts his arm around Mr. Xavier, and Mr. Xavier leans on him as they listen to Uncle Logan telling them something about his travels. Mr. Xavier doesn't spend the night because it's a school night, but Papa drives him home and stays there for a long time before he comes back, grinning.

The weather gets warmer that week, and Wanda and Pietro are in the pool when a little black car they don't recognize pulls up. They get back into their clothes and go to investigate, padding inside on bare feet. Papa is letting a woman in a suit into the house, and Wand and Pietro both know that she's with the Agency. Something about the way she's dressed and how she moves. But she's not the Agency lady, and that's good. They haven't had one of the Agency's home visits in a long time, but the twins remember them and wonder if this is another one. She looks around and sees them, smiling.

"Hello. I'm Agent MacTaggert, your father's new caseworker."

"Does this mean he doesn't have to see the other lady again?"

Agent MacTaggert's mouth makes itself into a thin line. "Yes."

"Good," Pietro says. "Is this a home visit?"

"Sort of," Agent MacTaggert says. "I thought I might as well make sure you were all doing all right."

"Okay." Pietro nods, and leads her around the house before Papa makes coffee and tells Wanda and Pietro to go play outside, sitting down to talk with Agent MacTaggert in the kitchen. The twins honestly run and play for a while, but curiosity draws them back in, and they sneak closer and closer, hiding just around the corner and listening intently.

"Agent Frost is suspended pending an investigation of all the complaints against her," Agent MacTaggert is saying, and it's all they can do not to cheer. "Including your own."

"Good."

"I thought you'd say that."

Papa seems like he's about to say something else, but gets up and comes around the corner instead. "No eavesdropping," he says, and Pietro pouts. Papa points to the back door. "Out."

"But Papaaa," Pietro whines, kicking at the carpet.

"Go play outside."

They go back out to swim some more, and only put on their clothes when Papa calls them in because Agent MacTaggert wants to talk to them. She asks about school, and seems glad that they like Mr. Xavier so much. They're not sure if the Agency would mind about Papa and Mr. Xavier being mates, so they don't mention it and Agent MacTaggert doesn't ask. Agent Frost would talk to them sometimes, but this is much better.


	27. Chapter 27

Charles usually spends Easter doing nothing in particular, but apparently it's something of an occasion for the Lensherr family, and one they have invited him to be a part of. He comes over on Sunday morning to help Erik hide eggs for the children. It's a perfect day for it, warm and mild and green, without a cloud in the sky. Erik meets Charles at the door, grinning and biting his cheek.

"The twins are getting brunch with Logan, so we have some time to work."

"I see." 

Erik leads him into the kitchen, and pulls a bowl of dyed eggs from the refrigerator. "We have these, and the candy ones."

"Hard-boiled?"

"The children like them, and so do I."

"They've done a beautiful job," Charles says, and they have, using rubber bands and white crayon to cover the eggs in strange designs before dyeing them in soft pastel tints. 

Erik smiles. "They have." The plastic eggs are also pretty, iridescent and full of candy. Charles follows Erik outside with them, and they hide both kinds all over the yard. Erik is inventive and dedicated, because apparently the twins like a challenge. Charles does his best to follow suit, but knows that his will be easy pickings by comparison. Logan and the twins come back nearly the second they're done, and Charles's intuition is borne out as the children find all his eggs first. They laugh, knowing who must have hidden them, and run to and fro looking for Erik's. Logan prowls around and drops hints when they get stuck, and Erik goes back inside to check on the ham that has started to perfume the house. Charles wanders in after him, and watches Erik examine the meat with a sad smile before sliding it back into the oven.

"Magda always made ham."

This is the first time he has actually mentioned his late wife by name. "Oh?"

Erik nods. "Hers was better than mine." He looks over to Charles. "Easter meant a lot to her. We used to go to church and everything."

"I see," Charles says, hugging Erik. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Erik shares more with him after dinner, breaking out the old photos of Magda and of the children as babies. "We do this every year," Pietro explains, settling on the couch beside his father.

"She wouldn't want you to forget about her," Erik says, and flips through the pages, snapshots of a lovely woman whose light gold-brown skin explains the golden tone to Wanda and Pietro's. She also has the dark hair and eyes that Charles has always assumed Wanda had inherited from her mother. The children are fascinated by this beautiful ghost, and ask for the stories behind the pictures the way they must every year, because Erik and Logan tell them like well-loved and well-worn tales. Charles listens, and learns about Magda Lensherr, who found a dazed and bloodied human shark wandering in a field and opened her home to him. A daring, compassionate woman that Charles suddenly wants to be worthy of with all his heart. Erik seems to catch the sentiment, and leans across Pietro to kiss him.

"She would approve of you," he says softly.

"I'm honored that you think so," Charles says softly, and Pietro hugs him.

"We do," Pietro says, and Wanda nods, reaching across Erik to pat Charles's hand. He swallows hard, and manages to blink back tears, not wanting to alarm them.

"Good," he says, leaning into Erik and listening for a while more, about Magda's pregnancy and the twins's very early life, stopping well before Magda's illness and the UT meeting. At last Erik closes the album and tenderly puts it away again, leading the twins into the kitchen to help him peel the pretty shells from the boiled eggs to make egg salad. Logan puts a hand on Charles's shoulder.

"You all right?"

"Of course, I'm just… touched."

"You should be."

"Is this the shovel talk?"

"Hell, no. If I really thought you'd hurt them, I'd have taken you out already."

"That's strangely comforting, Logan."

"You're welcome."

Charles doesn't spend that night because it's a school night, but takes his leave late and reluctantly. He calls Raven the next afternoon to tell her how he spent Easter this year, and she listens

"Getting awfully serious, brother."

"I know. And I don't mind."

"Good. Are you staying there for spring break, or coming here?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

In the end he does stay with Erik and the twins, partly because Logan's wanderlust overcomes him again and he leaves a few days into the break. The twins are a bit despondent, but are used to Logan's random arrivals and departures, and bear it philosophically enough, coming out to meet Charles on the front steps and leading him in.

"He'll be back," Wanda says when Charles asks her about it, and shrugs. "Uncle Logan doesn't like to stay in one place for too long."

"I was actually surprised at how long he stayed this time," Erik adds, coming from his workshop and wiping his hands on a rag. He smiles at Charles, and comes closer to bite his cheek. "And I'm glad you're here."


	28. Chapter 28

Charles fits neatly into the rhythms of the household. He sleeps more than any of them, of course, but that just means that Erik can watch him come padding down the stairs in the late morning, blinking and dressed in one of Erik's t-shirts and a pair of boxers. There's something particularly adorable about it, and most of the time poor Charles is attacked by a shark before he can reach the kitchen, laughing and feebly fending off the biting menace of his mate.

This morning Charles bites back, and Erik growls happily, following him into the kitchen and putting down toast as Charles boils water for tea. "Twins out and about?" Charles asks.

"Swimming."

"I see."

"Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"I'm supposed to meet my caseworker at one." It's so nice to say that without his stomach knotting up, and Charles smiles at him.

"Is that still going well?"

"Yes. She hasn't mentioned the lab once." He still has a hard time referring to Sebastian Shaw by name, but Charles knows what he means.

"Good." Charles hugs him tightly. "How are the proceedings against Frost going?"

"Slowly, but they're going."

"Do I need to call my sister and her attack lawyer?"

Erik chuckles. "Not yet. MacTaggert was right when she said I wasn't the only one."

"So you mean to tell me that this horrible woman has been what, battened onto the Agency, tormenting all her clients for some kind of sick gratification?"

Erik nods. He has always done his utmost to keep the pups away from Agent Frost and her nasty insinuations and voyeuristic questions. "It was rough, knowing she was the one I had to go to."

Charles nods, resting his head on Erik's shoulder. "Not anymore, love."

"Mm. Not anymore."

The meeting goes well, and the twins are swimming again when Erik gets back. Charles is stretched out beside the pool, reading aloud from James and the Giant Peach while the twins splash each other. Erik grins, pulling off his clothes and sliding into the water as the Centipede and the Earthworm argue in Charles's soft British accent. Charles looks up as he turns the page, and smiles, eyes sparkling. He reaches the end of the chapter, and then sets the book aside and comes closer, crouching by the edge of the pool. Erik swims over, pushing up and out of the water to kiss him. "My beautiful shark," Charles says softly, stroking Erik's hair. Erik purrs, and the twins make theatrical gagging noises. He splashes at them, and they laugh, swimming away and making him chase them.

The break passes too quickly, but summer is coming, and Charles has already said he'll spend the first part of it with them. Still, waking up alone is melancholy, and Erik is glad to have the children to distract him from it. Making breakfast and braiding hair and getting them to school on time occupies him, and he at least sees Charles there, even if there isn't time for anything but a gentle bite on the cheek. In the rush of the ending of the school year, most of Erik's days are like this. He doesn't see as much of Charles as he wants, but that's all right. Summer is coming. The twins get more keyed up by the day, because much as they like school, they like staying up all night and being able to go to the beach even better. Erik promises to take them soon after the last day and he will, but he wants to be able to bring Charles, who still has work to do. They wait a week, during which there is much whining and complaining, but finally Charles is free. He arrives on Saturday with a cooler of soft drinks and meat, and enough waterproof sunscreen to drown them all. The twins leap on him and hug him, thanking him for finally being done so they can go to the beach. 

Charles smiles down at them. "I'm sorry, loves." The twins grin back and finally let Erik kiss him hello before demanding that everything be loaded into the car immediately. Erik laughs and complies, and makes the hour drive to the nearest beach. In general the Agency can't afford truly coastal property, but they have never placed Erik anywhere too far from the ocean, and his heart lifts as they sight it in the distance. Soon they're parked and the twins are running for the water as Charles and Erik set up camp, Erik quivering with the call of the sea. Charles smiles, slathering sunscreen onto his pale skin. "Go on and swim, Erik. I'll be here when you get back." Erik kisses him, and then bolts down to the shore after his children, leaping into the waves with them. This is no longer Erik's world, but he can open his eyes underwater and feel almost like it still is before he has to surface and breathe. It's always a little melancholy, but as the pups splash him and tell him to go get Charles, Erik supposes he really can't complain.


End file.
